Here Kitty Kitty
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: When a mysterious cat at is found at Mount Justice, no one pays it much mind. That is, until they realize Wally is also missing. Coincidence? I think not! Spitfire! and canon pairings.
1. Here Kitty Kitty

**A/N: My first try at writing Young Justice so stay with me. This story will be in 3rd POV and will probably have the canon pairings :) Enjoy !**

**...**

The oven beeped as it announced that the third batch of cookies were ready. Megan opened the oven and levitated the hot plate over to the stove. Just as she was spreading a towel over the freshly-baked goodies, she heard a strange wailing sound from somewhere inside the other rooms. She removed her apron and started tracing the sound.

After a few moments of listening she was able to pinpoint the origin of the wail from inside Wally's room. After receiving no answer when she knocked, the martian opened the door cautiously. No one was inside so she shrugged and closed the door. He mind was probably just playing tricks on her. Heading back for the kitchen, the wail sounded again but this time it was coming from behind her.

Swiveling around, she spotted a strange furry creature sitting calmly a few feet away. Crouching down to inspect it, she racked her brain trying to identify the creature. Pointy ears, wagging tail, orange fur and green eyes...

"Hello Megan," she exclaimed when she realized what was standing in front of her. "You're a cat. Strange. I never knew Wally owned a cat..."

She trailed off as the feline started approaching her. Unsure of what to do, she reached out her hand and gently patted the top of it's head.

"Recognized, Robin. B01," the mechanic voice rang through the hall. Megan smiled, glad that she would be able to share this discovery with someone.

"Robin, could you come here for a second," she shouted, glad when she heard his footsteps approach.

"Hey Me- why is there a cat in here?" Robin looked the small animal over, seemingly displeased.

"I heard it crying and found it inside Wally's room," Megan explained, smiling when the cat walked closer to Robin. The acrobat backed away, obviously not trusting it. "I'm not touching anything that came from KF's room."

"Come on Robin, he's so cute." The orange fur ball perked up at Megan's words and jumped into her arms. It started purring loudly and Robin rolled his eyes. "Recognized, Artemis. B07."

The Martian's eyes lit up and she levitated over to the transportation tunnels to find Artemis.

"Hey Arty. Look what Miss M found."

The blonde looked from Robin to Megan to the ginger ball of fur resting in her hands. "Is that a.. cat?"

"Isn't it just adorable," the other girl squealed, making her way to Artemis. The cat was still purring but as the archer moved her hand forward to pet it, the cat lifted it's head and hissed loudly. Pulling back her hand as if she was burnt, Artemis glared at the cat. "Well isn't he just adorable" she said sarcastically, causing Robin to snicker from his place behind Megan.

"Where did he come from anyways? Another one of Superboy's strays?" the archer asked, still glaring at the stupid furball.

The dark haired boy smiled. "Actually we found him in Wally's room."

Artemis frowned. "Well then I'm glad I didn't touch it."

Robin's chuckle was drowned out by the robotic voice and the shining blue light coming from behind Artemis. "Recognized, Aqualad B02. Suberboy B04."

Both of the boys walked through the tunnel and instantly became curious when they saw their other teammates huddled around something. Connor walked up behind Robin and easily looked over his head. That's when he saw the cat.

"Since when do we own a cat?" he asked, causing Kaldur to step up to the group. "We don't. It's Wally's," Artemis explained grumpily.

Megan backed up so everyone could have a look at the now sleeping cat. Everyone instantly moved closer to get a better look except Artemis. She liked animals but she could hold a grudge to anyone that made her mad. And speaking of being mad. "Hey, does anyone know where that cat's owner actually is?"

All four turned to Artemis, realizing that she had a point. Even though Wally had had a day off, they thought he would have returned by now. Just as everyone was pondering the whereabouts of their friend, the snow colored wolf walked into the room in search of his owner. He instantly spotted the other animal in the room and started growling. The cat's ears twitched before it opened it's eyes. Spotting the wolf, it jumped from Megan's embrace and down to the floor.

Wolf seemed to get even more aggravated as it started approaching the cat who seemed a little too relaxed. The larger animal was now towering over the small feline, baring it's sharp teeth menacingly. It lifted it's paw and made a strike for the cat. Unfortunately, all it hit was thin air. The spot the cat had been occupying was now vacant. Everyone snapped out of their trance of watching the two animal as they started looking around for the orange cat.

They didn't need to look for long because a loud "Meow" was suddenly heard from the other side of the hallway. Standing there was the orange furry, looking very proud of himself. "How did he get there so fast?"

Everyone shrugged at Robin's question, pondering the same thing. Megan crouched down and spread her hands as if inviting the cat for a hug. "Come on. Here kitty kitty."

After a few moments of waiting the cat finally lifted up from it's sitting position and in a fraction of a second it was in Megan's arms. Everyone gaped. Robin was the first to speak, as he asked tentatively,"W-Wally?"

Artemis also moved closer to the cat as she noticed for the first time the small yellow patch of fur, that resembled a lighting, on it's stomach. Peering her eyes slightly, she moved her hand out to run it over the symbol. The cat hissed and swiped at the incoming attack with it's paw, leaving a red scratch on the back of her hand.

"Son of a..."

Robin was laughing loudly and when he finally stopped to breath, he pointed at the cat. "That, is definitely Wally."

...

**A/N: So, hope you liked it, and everything will be explained in the next chapter if anything was unclear. Since this was just an introduction the chapter isn't very long compared to the next ones, which will be posted soon! Everyone who reviews gets a Wally kitty :)**


	2. Of Magic and Cat Food

**A/N: The response for the first chapter was just... asterous :) Here's hoping chapter two will be as good *nervously biting my nails***

**...**

_"W-Wally?" Robin asked tentatively. Artemis moved closer to the cat, noticing for the first time the small yellow patch of fur, that resembled a lighting, on his stomach. Standing next to Megan, she moved her hand out to run it over the symbol. The cat hissed and swiped at the incoming attack with it's paw, leaving a red scratch on the back of her hand. "Son of a..." Robin was laughing loudly and when he finally stopped to breath, he pointed at the cat. "That, is definitely Wally."_

Wally cheered up. They finally got it. ''It's me'' he thought, but all that came out was a long drawn meow. Robin burst into another fit of laughter and the speedster started feeling grumpy. There was absolutely nothing humorous about this situation. So far the only good thing about being a small and furry creature was that he was currently cuddled up to Megan's chest. Plus, getting a free pass on scratching Artemis was _sweet._

Kaldur looked Wally over with a questioning look before turning to face Robin. "We need to call Batman."

…...

Everyone held their breath as they watched Batman pace in circles around what they suspected was Wally. After a few minutes of waiting, the Dark Knight finally turned to the team. "Explain."

Megan was pushed forward, much to Connor's annoyance, and she explained how she found the cat.

"So the question is, how did KF, assuming it is him, manage to get himself turned into a cat?" Batman glared at his protege for interrupting before sighing. "Well I assume nobody here speaks cat so we could try-"

"How about Megan?" Everyone turned too Artemis.

"What about me?" the martian asked nervously, clinging to Superboy.

"Well you _are _a telepath if I'm not mistaken. Just venture into what little mind Wally has and find out what happened."

The rest of the team looked down embarrassed for being so clueless, but also annoyed that they hadn't figured this out their selves. Megan sighed and looked to Batman. He nodded in approval and backed away from Wally. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and went in.

Once inside,Megan looked around at the pieces of memories floating around like multiple movie screens. Mustering up all her concentration, she summoned the memories of the last 24 hours. Instantly her eyes were drawn to the one memory where she noticed a not-so friendly face.

_Wally walked calmly down the street, thankful for this one day off that he got to spend in Central City. After finding a delicious all-you-can-eat buffet, Wally decided to go chat with Barry. He always had something fun to do, although Aunt Iris was never really pleased to see them scheming together. _

_Unfortunately, the streets were crowded with people and some weren't walking fast enough for the impatient speedster's liking. Pushing past a few people as politely as he could, he froze when he recognized someone from the behind. The first thing that gave him away was the hair. No one would arrange his hair into two spiky horns unless they were up to no good. And then there was that half cat, half tiger, half whatever that followed him around. That was definitely Klarion._

_He looked around the street to make sure no one was looking, before disappearing smoothly into a conveniently placed alley. Seconds later he emerged as Kid Flash. _

_Jogging up to the "Lord of Chaos", Wally gently tapped him on the shoulder. The other boy turned around and glared at his unwanted company. "What do you want?" he asked in annoyance. Wally blanched. Was the kid really that stupid? He was walking around town in broad daylight and hadn't even bothered to disguise himself, or the cat for that matter. _

_"Well as a hero, it's sort of a policy to bring in the bad guys," Wally explained, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Klarion didn't budge, only sending the speedster a good-luck-with-that look, much to Wally's annoyance. After barely a minute of being in the Witch Boy's presence, he was already getting pissed. _

_Thinking how he could get rid of him quickly, his eyes darted to the cat sitting on the pavement, looking bored. After taking what wasn't even half a step towards the creature, Klarion intervened. "I see you like my familiar," the witch boy said as he looked at his "pet". Kid Flash made another move for the animal, and once again stopped, this time by a small force field. "Since you seem to be such an animal lover, I suppose you wouldn't mind becoming a house pet yourself."_

_Wally barely had time to register what Klarion had said because in a matter of seconds his hands glowed red and then everything went black._

Megan opened her eyes and turned to the team. Behind her, Wally looked a bit shaken from the intrusion into his mind, but he stayed still.

"It was Klarion."

Artemis smiled. "You got beaten by that scrawny brat?" Wally let out what was intended to be a menacing growl, but came out as a small rumble. Both Artemis and Robin laughed at the annoyed cat, but their enjoyment was cut short when Batman cleared his throat loudly.

He turned to Robin and shot him a serious glare. "Get Zatara or Zatanna. If magic is involved, we'll need help."

Robin smiled and started dialing up the two magicians. After receiving no reply from Zatara, he finally managed to get hold of Zatanna. After explaining as much as he was allowed, she told him she was on her way and hung up.

…...

"Recognized, Zatanna. A03."

Robin was the first one to greet Zatanna as she arrived and after some awkward dialogue on his part, she walked over to Batman.

"So what's going on. I don't suppose Kid Flash has been turned invisible?" she said humorously, looking around for the redhead.

"Over here," Megan said as she walked over to the magician and handed her an orange cat. "A cat? You got yourself turned into a cat?" she asked incredulously, causing a small growl of annoyance from Wally.

"Kid had a little run in with Klarion the witch boy and instead of calling for the team's help he decided he would handle matters himself," Batman explained, Zatanna nodding her head in response. Placing the feline back on the ground, she looked over the group. "And you think I can fix him?"

Everyone nodded vigorously and the young magician sighed. "But what if I screw up? I have to know a spell completely and maybe I'll just make it worse or..."

Robin stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You won't." He smiled encouragingly and then backed up. Giving a glance at Wally, he could see the yearning in his eyes. Damn was he glad that cats couldn't talk or else his friend would be giving him hell at the moment. He winked at Wally and chuckled when the cat turned away grumpily.

"Alright guys, I need you to back up a little," Zatanna announced and everyone obliged immediately. Unfortunately, that included Wally, who was backing away from the magician as fast as he could. When she had him cornered, she closed her eyes in concentration and flexed her fingers.

"Tsac neeb sah taht esruc eht esrever*."

Wally scrunched his eyes closed, waiting for the darkness, the feeling of burning, the agony- anything really. Instead, nothing happened. Opening one eye carefully, he saw the rest of his teammates plus Batman look confused. "Nothing happened," Connor bluntly pointed out.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing you can see, no, but I just changed his time as a house pet from eternity to 7 days. The least you can do is say thank you."

Connor mumbled an inaudible apology and Robin went over to the magician to congratulate her on a job well done.

After saying goodbye, Zatara left Mt. Justice.

"So, what now?" Robin asked as they circled around Wally.

"Someone has to watch him."

Everyone turned their heads, realizing that Batman hadn't left with Zatara. "What do you mean ''watch him''?"

"I mean what I say," Batman said sternly to Artemis, before lifting the cat up. "Your teammate is vulnerable in this state, which means one of you will have to stay put while the others go out on missions. You can take turns, one day at a time."

The whole team groaned, Artemis's annoyance the most audible.

"Now, since I don't have a new mission for you at the present, I suggest you go get some food and necessary supplies for Kid Flash." And with those final words, Batman left.

"Well, this has been _super fun_ but I have a book report due tomorrow so I better get going," Artemis said before disappearing into the study. Megan and Connor looked at each other and then the martian grinned sheepishly. "I just remembered, I have a batch of cookies that are probably burning by now," the martian said, elbowing Connor not-so-subtly. He sniffed the air and nodded eagerly. "Yep. Definitely burning."

They shared another glance and then took off for the kitchen.

Aqualad looked at Robin, who rubbed the back of his neck, opened his mouth and closed it again. No excuse came to mind.

"Great. We will go and buy some food for our friend."

Kaldur headed for his room to get changed and Robin sighed. Why didn't Batman ever have a mission for them when they needed one.

Looking down at the cat, who actually seemed to be grinning up at him, he got even more infuriated.

"This is so not astrous," he mumbled before also vanishing into his room.

Wally smiled and without noticing, he started purring loudly as he waited for Robin and Aqualad to return. Since it was only for a week, he could probably handle being a cat. Spend all day sleeping and have everyone cater to your every need didn't exactly sound bad to the teenage speedster's ears. He flexed his paws and then meowed loudly. He was in the mood for food and was getting tired of waiting.

Kaldur and Robin both emerged from their room immediately, wearing their ''normal'' clothes. Wally was shocked that his wail had actually worked. Normally everyone would just ignored him.

"Come on then," Robin growled when he noticed Wally still sitting and staring at the ceiling with a dreamy look on his face.

Acknowledging Robin and Kaldur leaving, he got up and smiled happily. Yes, he could definitely take being a cat.

**A/N: So CHAPTER TWO! I hope I didn't screw this up and that everything was plausible. The chapters will most likely increase in length as we go along :)**

***Tsac neeb sah taht esruc eht esrever = Reverse the curse that has been cast- backwards. Kudos if you figured it out.**

**Next Chapter: Rob and Kaldur go shopping with Wally and some catWally and Artemis interaction! So review and share your thoughts, good and bad! **


	3. Of Boredom and Beds

**A/N: Wow I'm on roll here. So, chapter 3 :) Haven't watched the new episode yet but will later tonight. Enjoy ;)**

…**...**

Robin took a sharp turn as he swerved past another car. Glancing down, he met the frightened eyes of Wally who was tucked inside his jacket.

The dark haired boy had tried to convince their leader that making Wally run was a good idea, but after he almost got hit by a car for the third time, Kaldur had pulled over, grabbed the cat and promptly stuffed it inside Robin's jacket. After making sure he was safely snuggled against the acrobat's chest, he sat back down on his bike and drove away.

Robin had glanced at the cat and when he saw the look in his eyes, he knew they were both thinking the same thing. This would never be mentioned again.

When Robin finally made it to the Supermarket, Kaldur was waiting patiently at the entrance. They walked in but were stopped at the door by someone wearing a name tag. "I'm sorry, no pets allowed."

Robin frowned. "Well I'm not gonna leave him outside," he argued before his dark skinned friend stepped in. "Is there anyway we can bring our... pet, inside without breaking your rules," he asked calmly, much to the sale's lady's surprise.

"Well if he was in a cage I guess I could make an exception," she said and Wally's eyes widened in panic. A cage? No way, he was too claustrophobic. He meowed loudly in protest, but no one payed him much mind. Suddenly, being a cat was starting to seem less fun. As he listened in on the rest of the conversation he could hear that meddling old lady directing them to the nearest pet shop.

When the redhead noticed the two boys, one of which was still carrying him, heading for the place labeled _Happy Harbor Pet Shop, _he freaked out. His claws emerged and he swiped at Robin's hand. The boy yelped and dropped the cat who immediately ran away. "Robin, the cat," Aqualad said, the ever present calmness in his voice wavering slightly. Robin was still cursing his recent wound when he realized Kaldur was right. Slowly but surely, Wally was making his way past the two boys and heading for the street.

"Here kitty kitty," Robin said sweetly, causing the redhead to stop and stare at him. The acrobat smiled. He knew Wally would get pissed at the kitty comment.

Wally blanched when he heard his friend talk to him in that cooing baby-voice. He turned around and stared him down. Screw running away, no one got away with making fun of him. He moved one paw forward and suddenly he was airborne. Two strong hands had grabbed him and were carrying him towards Robin. He clawed at everything he could, but with no luck. Kaldur had grabbed around his stomach, protecting himself from any possible harm.

Wally admitted defeat with a low growl, willingly letting his so called friends bring him into the pet shop.

Almost half-an-hour later the boys emerged, carrying a small cage that held Wally, and two bags full of cat supplies. Robin lifted the cage up to the same height as his face and saw an enraged Wally growling to himself. "How you doing?" he asked teasingly, earning the cat's attention. "You know what? Turns out we could buy all we needed here so we don't need to go to the supermarket."

Wally perked up. They were going to let him out?

"But since you made a run for it, we're going to keep you in here for the time being," Robin concluded, crashing the speedster's hopes.

"Let us go home now and give our friend something to eat," Kaldur suggested and Robin nodded. After fastening the cage tightly to the back of his motorcycle, he waited for the atlantian to take off and then followed suit.

…...

"Recognized, Robin. B01. Aqualad, B02. Kid Flash. B03."

Artemis looked up from her reading when she heard the mumbled robotic voice from the other side of her door. Closing her book, she placed it on the desk and went out to greet the guys.

What she didn't expect was to see Aqualad, Robin and a cage. She grinned. "You actually put him in a cage?"

Robin nodded with a smile so she moved closer and crouched down in front of the red box. "Hey Baywatch. Enjoying yourself?" the archer taunted, grinning even wider when the cat tried to claw at her through the small bars.

Her enjoyment was cut short when she heard Megan calling them. They rushed into the main room to see Batman's face filling up the big, floating screen. "What is it?" Aqualad asked.

"We have located Klarion and the League wants you to pursue. One of you will stay behind with Kid Flash."

Everyone started shouting various reasons why they shouldn't stay behind but their yelling was quickly silenced by Batman. "Enough. Artemis, you will take the first turn cat-sitting Kid."

Robin chuckled and Artemis gaped. "Why me? Why can't-"

"You will do as you are told. Do I make myself clear," Batman commanded, staring Artemis down. She nodded sullenly in response and the Dark Knight looked to Megan. "Miss Martian, I will send the coordinates to your bio-ship. The Team will leave immediately." The screen dissolved and everyone ran of.

Artemis was left with Wally wailing from inside his cage. She crouched down and put her hand on the lock. "One scratch and I will throw you back in there without so much as an ounce of guilt;" she deadpanned. Wally did something that resembled a nod so she slowly opened up the door. The orange cat rushed out of the cage and ran a few blurry circles around Artemis.

When he finally stopped he let out a small happy meow, followed by a loud rumble.

Frowning at the sound, Wally rubbed his head at the archer leg and tried to make her follow him. She was close to kicking him away when she finally realized what his incessant head jerks meant. She followed him into the kitchen to find the two bags marked _Happy Harbor Pet Shop. _Rummaging through the plastic bags, she found a huge bag labeled cat food.

She lifted it up and looked to Wally, who let out a short wail. She took it as a yes and poured what was left in the two bags onto the counter. Finally she spotted a silver food bowl marked _Wally_. Artemis smiled and placed it on the ground, Wally's annoyed stare at the name not going unnoticed. She ripped the top of the bag and poured some brown corns into the bowl. The speedster looked at the food, seemingly unimpressed.

Artemis couldn't say she found the brown, fish shaped cat food delicious looking per say, but according to the package, it was a big hit with cats.

"Come on. It's chicken flavored," she tried, but with no prevail. Wally turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, completely ignoring the bowl in front of him and Artemis. The archer sighed and looked at her stubborn teammate. Even as a cat he was annoying as hell.

Wally opened one eye slightly and saw that Artemis was walking away. _Victory, _he thought gleefully when she disappeared into the bathroom. _Now if I can just open the fridge..._

His thoughts trailed off when he saw the blonde returning, holding something behind her back.

"Now Wally, I'm going to give you one chance. Eat. The goddamn. Food."

The speedster shot her his best you-can't-be-serious look and she shrugged. "You asked for it."

She brought her hand from behind her back to reveal a black spray can filled with water. She squeezed the handle and a drizzle of water hit Wally in the face. It felt ten times worse then when he normally got soaked and he jumped in surprise.

He started backing away from her quickly but Artemis followed. "If you want to avoid another spray, just eat the food. I'm supposed to be taking care of you and I will not have you starving on my watch," she commanded and Wally scurried over to the bowl.

He looked up and Artemis made a small gesture with her hand at the bowl. The speedster frowned and slowly opened his mouth to grab one brown flake. He chewed hesitantly, but as soon as he swallowed, he licked his lips. He looked up to find Artemis staring smugly down at him. "I'll leave you to it then."

Wally waited until she had walked into the next room before digging his face into the bowl. Despite it's look and smell, it tasted just like fried-chicken. Of course, he would never admit defeat to Artemis. As far as she would know, he hadn't eaten one bit.

Artemis snickered quietly from her place in the other room. Peeking past the corner, she could see Wally drop his face into the bowl and finish it's contents in under a minute. She closed the door quietly and returned to her book, feeling the satisfying rush of victory.

…...

Wally glanced at the large clock. It had been nearly 9 hours since the Team had left and they hadn't heard anything from them since. Truth be told, he was bored. With nobody around except Artemis, things had gotten a bit dull for the last few hours. He was unable to play video games, he couldn't get into his room in his current size and his all time favorite hobby, pulling pranks on Arty, was hopeless in this state.

Artemis had only emerged from her room twice during the long time that they had been alone and both times had she filled his bowl, grabbed something to eat and then disappeared back into her room without uttering a single word.

Now it was nearing 12pm and he was dying to go to sleep. No light was coming from underneath the archer's door, which meant she was most likely asleep. Wally thought to his soft bed and whimpered in yearning.

But apparently, his wails didn't go unnoticed. Artemis opened up the door and threw a pillow down in front of the speedster. He looked down at the pillow and then back up at Artemis.

"Go on. Sleep," she said, her voice slightly raspy from sleep. Wally looked at the pillow again before returning his gaze to her with an incredulous look. "Fine. Do whatever you want, just leave me alone."

With that she slammed the door shut. Wally glanced at the pillow and mentally shrugged. He was never one to refuse a challenge. Flexing his paws, his nails emerged. He placed one on the door and dragged it downwards slowly. After repeating this a few times and getting no response, he started meowing also.

Not even a minute later Artemis ripped open the door, looking disheveled. "Will you cut that out?" she hissed.

Wally didn't even glance up at her before walking straight for her room. He didn't however, get very far. Artemis's bare leg pushed him back into the hall and he growled. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. Wally looked her over and realized that she wasn't wearing her usually present green mask. So far, no one in the Team had seen her without a mask and Wally had to admit, what he saw wasn't half bad. _For someone who's so annoying_, he added as an afterthought.

Artemis rubbed the tip of her nose. She could see from the glint in his eyes that there was no way he was backing down. If she was ever going to get any sleep, she would have to oblige to his wants. Moving her leg, she nodded when he looked up to her with a questioning stare.

Wally perked up and sped into the room, already making himself comfortable in her small sofa when she turned around.

Rolling her eyes, she crawled back into bed. "Don't touch anything or make a the slightest noise and **don't** wake me up or so help me god, I'll stuff you back into that cage."

The redhead nodded vigorously and Artemis glared at him for a moment before laying down.

Wally walked a few circles on the sofa, softening up the lumpy cushion before also making himself as comfortable as possible in the small space. A few minutes later he heard the blonde's breath slow down, a fail proof sign that she was fast asleep. He closed his eyes and stretched out his limbs, meeting the arm of the small sofa as he did. He sat back up in annoyance and as he mulled over what to do, his eyes were drawn to the comfy looking bed. A tiny sofa in which he couldn't stretch vs. a comfy bed.

_Artemis won't mind_, Wally thought to himself as he jumped quietly onto the floor and then pounced up onto the bed. Artemis groaned in her sleep and turned over to the other side. The small cat positioned himself at her feet and plumped down. Moments later, he was also fast asleep, completely oblivious to what tomorrow morning would bring.

…**...**

**A/N: So, who thinks Artemis is going to be happy with her new sleeping buddy. Raise hands... no one? Well alright then!**

**Don't forget to leave a review and stay tuned for some more Spitfire x)**


	4. Of Mornings After and Inside Jokes

**A/N: Voila! Chappy number 4. Hope it's satisfactory :) (Damn do I need a new episode of YJ!) **

**P.S. For any die-hard Supermartian fans, they are a pairing here and I'll try to bring them more into the story!**

**P.S.S. Thank you guys SO MUCH for the response I've been getting, I'm still in shock! :D**

…...

Artemis scrunched her nose, hoping that the tickling would go away. She was half awake, trying desperately to rid herself of the annoying hair that had probably been blown across her face. When she had no luck with distorting her face, she moved her hand sluggishly up to scratch her nose. Her hand met something hard and furry, causing her eyes to fly open.

The first thing she saw was the face of a peacefully sleeping cat. Artemis screamed and bolted out of bed, waking up the intruder.

"What do you think you're doing?" was the first thing Wally heard as he woke up. He opened one eye and saw an enraged Artemis towering over him. He gulped as he remembered sneaking into her bed last night. He must have from her feet to the pillow in his sleep.

He tried to answer her with an excuse, but all that came out was a long-drawn meow. The blonde narrowed her eyes, grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and swung it at Wally. He barely managed to move away from the attack, thankful that despite being a cat he could still move as fast as his usual self. His relief was cut short when he felt the fluffy pillow hit him hard in the side after she threw it. Wally flew off the bed and landed on his feet, smirking at the perfect landing. Artemis growled and took a step towards him, the speedster jumping onto a nearby shelf in response.

Unfortunately, standing on top of the shelf was a fragile statue which Wally, of course, broke. It fell to the floor and shattered into tiny pieces. The redhead gulped and nervously looked over to Artemis. She was staring at the mess on the floor but when she saw Wally moving slowly away in her peripheral vision, her head snapped up. "I am going to kill you," she hissed, punctuating every word with one step closer to the frightened cat.

Wally launched of the shelf and jumped at the door handle, barely grabbing it with both of his paws and swinging the door open. He raced down the hall, Artemis following suspiciously close despite his super-speed.

He took a sharp turn into the living room-slash-kitchen and met the four faces of his teammates. He stopped in his tracks, noticing everyone looking in his direction. Artemis came running behind him and froze when she noticed all eyes on her, in her pajamas. She looked down to the floor, trying to cover her face with her unkempt hair, but failing.

Nobody seemed to be paying much attention to her mask less face, the group seemed to be more interested in why she had been chasing Wally down the hall in her pajamas.

"That bastard snuck into my bed when I was sleeping," Artemis said, glaring at Wally as she spoke. Robin laughed and nudged his friend with his foot. "Don't you think that's a little forward, even for you?"

Everyone groaned at the bad innuendo and returned to what they had been doing, the newly transpired events seemingly forgotten.

Artemis sighed and went for the couch, noticing how Wally took one step back for every one of hers. She smirked and sat down, sighing in annoyance when she saw Robin approaching with the cat in his hands. The speedster was panicking as his captor sat down but he calmed down when he saw that Artemis wasn't going to murder him. _Just you wait_, she thought when she saw the relieved look on his face.

"You know, Wally once tried to get into my bed," Robin said, feeling his friend freeze in his arms.

"Really?"

Artemis's interest was peaked. Robin often shared some embarrassing moments from his and Wally's youth that were always awkward for the redhead .

"He was 13, I was 10 and I was staying over at his house. We'd watched a scary movie without permission and when I went to sleep on the couch, Wally tried to crawl up next to me claiming he was scared. I was not whelmed."

Artemis laughed and Wally wailed, which Robin translated to his groan of ''duude!''

When Robin and Artemis had had their fun on Wally's account, his dark-haired friend finally let him go. The speedster jumped from his lap and hissed in parting.

"Recognized, Flash. 02."

Wally froze in his place. Of course Uncle Barry would be looking for him. He hadn't returned home in over a day now, his mother was bound to be worried and every time Wally went missing, Barry was sent to search for him.

"Hey kids," Flash said as he appeared next to Robin and Artemis. The blonde jumped in her seat from the surprise, Robin snickering quietly besides her. "You haven't seen Wallace around, have you?"

At this, Robin burst into laughter and Flash furrowed his eyebrows under the cowl. "Am I missing out on something?"

Aqualad sighed when he saw that his other teammates weren't going to be helpful, so he grabbed the cat that was trying to make a subtle escape and walked over to Flash. "I believe this is who you are looking for."

The hero spun around and frowned when he saw the ginger cat. "If this is some sort of inside joke, then I'm not getting it."

"No really, it's him. Kid Mouth here got himself turned into a cat yesterday. We were searching for Klarion all night but with no luck." Flash nodded at Robin and then turned back to Aqualad and what he now believed was his nephew. As he looked closer, he saw the resemblance. He wore the same sheepish expression and the hair color was identical, as were the eyes. So when Aqualad turned the cat over to his back to reveal the lightning shaped patch of fur on his stomach, he was convinced.

His happiness over finding his nephew lasted for a fraction of a second as his hyperactive brain switched into thinking up the situation where he had to tell Wally's mom that her son was now a house pet. He started pacing around the room, his body blurring as he started walking faster and faster.

"Slow down. It will only last a week," Artemis said as-a-matter-of-factly, her interest in the conversation already fading.

Flash skidded to a stop, obviously relieved. "Just tell Mrs. West that Wally is staying over at my house," Robin said, knowing that Bruce would help them cover up if necessary. They didn't need a distressed parent to come looking for her son.

Wally let out the breath he had been holding, finally relaxing now that everything was sorted out and he had an alibi. "But you know that I'm going to tell your mom what happened as soon as this mess is over." _Aw Man!_

…...

**A/N: Not very long but I think it's pretty good. I hope I did Flash justice and for those of you hoping that Artemis would skin Wally alive, don't worry, she's just waiting for the right time to pounce :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	5. Of Smoke and Bones

**A/N: Should've been posted last night but my internet hates me so, yeah. Now, enjoy some more Cat Flash :3**

All the members of the team sighed as they watched the orange cat intently watch a fly that was happily buzzing around the room.

"So what do we do with him now?"

Everyone turned to Connor, who was speaking publicly about the case for the first time. "I mean, we can't just all sit here and watch some cat."

"That cat happens to be our friend," Robin defended, noticing that Wally had yet to tune into the conversation. "Whatever. I'm just saying that we have better things to do."

Artemis nodded and after a few minutes of debate, they finally settled on a plan. If it was pointless for all of them to cat-sit Wally, then they would just have to take turns. It seemed like a good plan, until the excuses started popping up.

"I don't want Wally anywhere near M'gann," Suberboy said, frowning intently at the zoned out cat. Megan was about to protest, but then she thought better off it. Arguing and, quite possibly, winning, meant watching a cat for a good part of they day. Spending it with Superboy sounded a whole lot better. So she kept quiet.

Next up was Kaldur, who said that his king had requested his presence and he was never one to not oblige to Aquaman's commands.

Robin sighed as three of his teammates exited the room, leaving only him, the archer and the still oblivious cat.

"Well, what's you're excuse?" Robin said wearily, raising one eyebrow under his mask.

"Oh I don't have one," Artemis said bluntly, examining her nails uninterestedly. "Really? You're going to split the day with me?" Robin smiled.

Artemis laughed and looked at the cat dismissively. "I may not have an excuse, but I am so not letting Baywatch back into my room."

The boy wonder's smile faded and quickly turned into a frown. "Figures." Artemis smiled and patted Robin reassuringly on the shoulder. Then she turned around and headed for the transportation tunnel. She stepped on the metal and stopped to glance over her shoulder. "Besides, he's your best friend. You'll have great fun."

Artemis then disappeared into the blue light and Robin looked back to the cat. Wally was still staring at the fly that had now landed on the wall and was twitching is wings. "Yeah. Fun..."

…...

"If I don't get anything to eat, I'll starve," Robin said to the cat from his place on the bed. Wally meowed quietly in response, trying to make his own hunger apparent. "I'll get something for you too," Robin said before slowly sitting up.

He opened the door and looked back at the speedster. "Mess with my stuff and you're dead."

Wally purred shortly in response, his big eyes looking fairly innocent for someone who was so obviously not. Robin rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

The redhead listened for the door click in place and as soon as it closed, Wally raced around the room. After about a minute of searching, the cat stopped on the bed and looked around. So far, there was nothing interesting here to see. Wally jumped off the bed but with his claws still out, the duvet followed suit. It hit the lamp which fell down to the floor and the claw fell out of the socket.

After examining the lamp and making sure that it was unbroken, the speedster turned around and his jaw dropped. A small door had slid open from next to Robin's dresser, probably a secret switch activated by the lamp.

Wally grinned mischievously and looked to the door for any sign of Robin's return before proceeding to the newly found space. Inside, he spotted something yellow. He would have shouted with glee if he didn't think it would attract Robin's attention. Slowly but surely he dragged the precious utility belt out into the open. When he had pulled it into the safety of under the bed, he used his nose to search for something useful.

After getting nowhere with the help of his smell, Wally started poking around with his front paws. After a few pushes here and there, something completely round rolled out of one of the pockets. Wally sniffed it carefully and when he smelled no harm, he pushed it lightly with his paw. It rolled slowly away and the speedster's eyes followed, completely hypnotized. When it disappeared from under the bed, Wally let out a small growl and his cat instincts jumped in.

He pounced after the ball and grabbed it with his front paws, holding it carefully as he rolled over onto his back to get a closer look. While he was playing with this fascinating new object, Robin opened the door carrying a sandwich and a bowl full of milk. His eyes were immediately drawn to the cat on the floor. _Is he holding a...?_

"Wally, don't drop-"

His words were cut off when Wally turned his head to Robin and the ball dropped to the floor, exploding and letting out a thick smoke. The acrobat blindly made his way to the door and when he located the doorknob, he quickly opened it. Both he and Wally stumbled out of the room, Robin sputtering and the cat wailing in annoyance. When the boy finally caught his breath, he leaned against the wall and glared at the cat. "-the smoke bomb. So not asterous dude."

Wally was about to meow his apology when the fire-alarm went off. Robin glared even harder at the cat, who only grinned sheepishly. Seconds later, the wailing of the sirens was followed by the sprinklers in the ceiling going off.

"Wally!"

Robin smiled despite the situation, finding it quite humorous that Superboy had instantly known who to put the blame on. He glanced at his friend to see him freaking out, clearly not liking the water.

The acrobat rolled his eyes and grabbed Wally, using his cape to shield the cat from the droplets of water raining down on them. He headed for the kitchen and once there, he saw a pissed off Superboy and an overjoyed Megan. She was going on about how wonderful the inside rain was, while Connor just stood there mumbling about his stupid teammate Wally.

"Recognized, Artemis. B07."

Artemis walked in through the tube and was met with a splash of cold water. She opened her eyes and saw her teammates standing in front of her, just as soaked as she. "Care to explain," she asked, noticing how all eyes turned to the wet cat in Robin's arms. "Oh. I see."

The archer took her hair and twisted it in her hands, watching the water drain from it. She could feel her mascara running slowly down her face and she sighed in annoyance. "Well this has been fun but I think I'm going to go take a shower."

She made her way past the group, not noticing the giant puddle that had formed on the middle of the floor. Artemis stepped on it and being completely unprepared, she slipped and fell. Trying to break her fall, and failing, she landed on her side, feeling the pain shooting up her arm as it met the ground. Everyone rushed to her assistance, waiting as she motioned for them to stop.

She slowly got up, supporting her injured arm with her other hand. She winced as she took a step, her foot slightly bruised from the fall.

"Do you need-"

"I got it," she hissed at Megan, who was offering her hand in help. The martian quickly withdrew it, standing back with the rest of the team as Artemis made her way slowly to the hospital wing.

…...

"What do you mean my arm is broken?" Artemis screeched, not caring that she was currently shouting at Batman.

He was unfazed and simply pushed her back down to a lying position. "Like I said, you twisted your arm pretty badly. It will be at least two weeks until you will be allowed to join us on a mission. My decision is final."

Artemis opened her mouth to argue, but realized it was pointless when she saw Batman glaring at her from under his cowl. "Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms childishly.

"So since you won't be able to help on missions for 14 days minimum, I have made you Kid Flash's official guardian."

"What?"

Robin snickered from the other side of the door. "You'll have great fun," Robin shouted, repeating her words from earlier today. A crash was heard and then Batman's gruff voice was shouting.

"Artemis, get back into bed!"

…...

**A/N: Again, not a super long chapter, but I would rather they end properly so... :) Hope that once again everything is plausible and funny and etc. Keep up the AWESOME reviewing! You guys are what keep me going (damn that's cliche :P)**


	6. Of Casts and Mind Links

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter so far. I stayed up way past usual last night and still couldn't finish everything I needed to write. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S just realized that I've been writing Connor instead of Conner so sorry if it's been bothering you. Will be right in future chapters. **

Artemis glanced at the cast and then sighed, her head falling back onto the pillow. She stared at the overly-lit ceiling of the hospital room and listened to the clock ticking. After 5 minutes and 37 seconds, she sat up and let out a growl of annoyance. She would rather be with Wally then to be this horribly bored. _Speak of the devil... _

The door to the hospital room slowly opened, making a creaking sound as it did. She watched the small crack in the door and after a few moments of waiting, a ginger cat head popped into view.

Artemis turned her head dismissively. "What do you want?" The cat let out a small sound and the archer turned her head back to Wally, noticing for the first time that he was holding something in his mouth.

After jumping onto the bed, he dropped the small box onto the duvet and then nudged it with his nose. Artemis sighed and picked up the box, turning it in his hands before trying to open it. It worked and inside was a thin sponge, covered in black ink. The blonde raised her eyebrows in question, but Wally only moved closer and pressed his paw onto the ink. He then put the paw onto her cast and after a light push, he removed it. Left on her cast was a small, black paw print.

Wally meowed loudly and the door opened up completely, revealing the rest of her team. The were all holding different colored pens and wearing awkward smiles. "Mind if we come in?" Robin asked, Artemis nodding in response. The all shuffled in through the door, Megan being the first to make it to the archer. She grabbed the cast carefully and clicked her green pen open. In a cursive writing, she signed her name and added a smiley face behind.

Next up was Robin, who was sporting a bright yellow pen. He sketched his R onto the cast and then winked playfully at the archer.

Kaldur signed with his full name using a dark blue pen and then gave her a reassuring smile. Artemis looked at her decorated cast and when she looked back up , Conner was hovering over her, looking pretty unsure. The blonde extended her arm, motioning for him to go on.

He uncapped his red marker and signed with a large S.

When everyone had made their mark on her cast, they stood huddled together and smiled. Artemis glanced to the floor and saw Wally trying to walk sneakily outside. Kaldur followed her gaze and saw the tail of a cat disappearing through the door.

"It was Kid's idea to sign the cast. He was probably hoping it would cheer you up. Were we successful?"

Artemis looked at the colorful cast and couldn't help a small smile as she nodded. "Thanks guys."

Robin stepped up from behind the group and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought you'd need some cheering up since you're going to be taking care of the Wall-man for the rest of the week."

Artemis's smile faltered and she glared at Robin. He laughed nervously and backed up again. "We should leave Artemis to get some rest," Kaldur said, ushering everyone out of the room. With one last look over the shoulder, he carefully closed the door behind him.

…...

"Artemis? Artemis, wake up."

Artemis opened one eye slowly, jumping when she saw Megan's face right next to hers. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. "What?" she asked with annoyance, still a bit startled from the rude awakening.

"Batman just told us that he has located Klarion somewhere near Central City. We're going to meet up with Flash and pursue."

"And I care because?" the archer asked, lifting her injured arm as a reminder that she was grounded at Mount Justice. "Well..." Megan turned around and made a small ''come on'' motion with her hand. Conner walked through the door, holding Wally. Artemis sighed loudly and patted the duvet. Superboy threw the cat onto the bed, causing Wally to land on the blonde. She glared at him and pushed him to the edge of the bed.

"M'gann, we really have to leave," Conner said impatiently and when Megan nodded, he rushed out of the room. "We'll try to be quick," she said reassuringly before also disappearing through the door.

Artemis looked at the cat and laid back down, turning to her side, planning on ignoring Wally completely. She should have known better then to think that possible. She had barely closed her eyes when a loud scratching sound could be heard. She turned angrily to her other side, seeing the redhead scratching his ear with his back paws. "Cut it out," Artemis ordered, feeling how the bed was shaking slightly from his rapid motions. Wally immediately stopped and laid down.

After glaring at him for a few minutes, the archer finally turned back to her other side and closed her eyes once more.

At the edge of sleep, she was interrupted again. Something sharp had attacked her bare toes that had been sticking out from under the duvet. She quickly pulled them back under and sat up, disturbing Wally's concentration on her toes. His eyes were now pitch black and his ears were squished against his head. Artemis furrowed her eyebrows and put out one toe in experiment. Wally immediately jumped at it, clawing it with both his paws.

When she retreated her toe, he was still watching the edge of the duvet intently, waiting for something to appear. Artemis rolled her eyes at his cat-like behavior and pushed all of her leg out from under the comforter and with one big sweep, she pushed the unsuspecting speedster of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud _thud_ and the archer smiled in satisfaction. Making sure that her toes were secure under the duvet, she laid back down and finally got to sleep.

…...

_So bored!_

Artemis's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up. The room was pitch dark and she seemed to be alone inside. But she could have sworn that was Wally's voice. "Wally?"

The response she got was a loud meow, conforming that Wally was still present and that her hearing was just messing with her. Cats couldn't talk. She stretched her neck and looked to the clock.

She lifted the duvet heavily off her and swung her feet of the bed. Yawning and stepping onto the floor, she shuddered at how cold it felt against her warm, bare feet. She pulled them back up and took a deep breath. Artemis moved her legs back down but was stopped by Wally's wail. _What now?_

She turned on the lamp standing next to her and saw Wally a few feet a away with a pair of red slippers in front of him. "Um.. thanks?"

He nudged the slippers closer and Artemis slid her feet into them. They were fussy and extremely warm, but they were definitely not hers. "Who's are these?"

Wally looked to his own paws and then back up, smiling. Artemis glanced back down at the shoes, noticing the Flash symbol embedded on top of them. "You are such a fanboy."

_Am not!_

There it was again. She stared at the speedster, realizing that he hadn't opened his mouth. _Wally? _She thought, seeing his ears perk up. "M'gann must have established a psychic connection before she left," Artemis concluded and Wally nodded enthusiastically. "Great. The only good thing about this was that you couldn't talk. Now that's ruined."

Wally glared at Artemis, slightly offended by her comment. He wasn't that annoying- was he?

_Don't fool yourself._

The speedster shook his head. This psychic thing was so not going to work.

…...

_Artemis. Artemis stop ignoring me. C'mon Arty, I know you can hear me._

_Don't. Call me. Arty. _Artemis's teeth were clenched as she stared at the piece of paper on the desk in front of her, trying to concentrate. Wally was grinning broadly, he had been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes, but with little success.

_I knew you could hear me. Now can we pleeeaaase go outside. _Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore Wally's whining voice inside her head. _Please, please, please, please, please, please-_

"If you shut up!" Artemis shouted, glaring at the smug cat. He was getting under her skin and was well aware of that fact. "We'll go outside if you just shut up." Wally meowed happily, smiling a true Cheshire grin as he jumped up onto the table.

_Can we go to the beach? _

"Oh for crying out- yeah we can go to the beach," Artemis said in defeat and when Wally's eyes lit up with happiness, she rolled her own and pushed him off the table.

The archer stood up and headed for her room, stopping when she was halfway there. She turned around and shot Wally a suspecting look. "Why do you want to go to the beach anyway? You're a cat." The speedster's smile turned sinister. "Don't answer that," she said, shaking her head to clear her mind of all the most-likely lewd remarks that were probably running through his head. "Just... stay here."

The door to her room slammed and a fraction of a second later he heard Artemis swearing loudly.

"Son of a-" The blonde appeared in her door, lifting her left foot that now had a black piece of glass in it.

_Forgot to clean up what I broke?_ Wally thought sheepishly, Artemis shooting him a you-think look in response. She carefully pulled the small shard out and when she saw that the damage was minimal, she threw the glass in Wally's direction and then slammed the door closed once more. Wally looked at the blood-covered shard and felt slightly bad for his teammate. He had broken the statue... and her arm for that matter, and now he was inadvertently drawing blood?

He snapped out of his sullen train of thoughts and glared at the door. Who was to say he wasn't entitled to a little revenge. The first words she ever spoke to him had been insulting, and the ones to follow hadn't been all rainbows and unicorns.

The door was ripped open and Wally startled. Artemis walked out of her room, a beach towel folded over her cast. She was wearing green shirt and a white tank top and for once her hair had been let down from her almost always constant ribbon. The redhead just stared at her, completely taken aback at her unusual appearance. "What's the matter Baywatch? Never seen a girl before," Artemis taunted and then let out a small chuckle. "Wait, I forgot who I was talking to."

Wally snapped out of his trance to growl at Artemis, but he realized that it wasn't very intimidating. Shaking it off, he jogged to catch up with Artemis who was already scanning in to leaving.

…...

Artemis spread out her large red towel, trying not to drag any unwanted attention to her. Of course, bringing your cat to the beach was meant to earn some questionable stares.

When the third group of kids came over to coo and pet the ''adorable kitty'', the archer snapped. She shooed the kids away and then rolled over to her stomach, trying to enjoy the great weather.

Wally sighed with relief when Artemis stood up and pushed the group of kids away. Not that he didn't like kids, he just didn't like people hitting his head and calling him adorable. He was not adorable. A more profound adjective would probably be... smoking.

He turned his head to see Artemis already lying on her stomach, once again ignoring him. Wally shrugged it off and turned his gaze back to the packed beach. It was the middle of June and the temperature was extremely high. To his left were some girls and a few guys playing volleyball and to his right was a line of girls he recognized from his school, sunbathing. The, straight ahead, was the ocean, which Wally had no intention of getting anywhere close to. If he had learnt anything from the past two days it was that cats and water were not exactly compatible.

As he stared at the interesting match of volleyball, something stepped down right in front of him, blowing up a a cloud of sand that flew over his face.

Wally sputtered and got up from his comfortable lying position and glared at the offending person. Towering over him, and Artemis, was a tall blonde that seemed to have that cliché surfer look down to the last bead on his necklace. His tan was tacky and he was carrying a big, shiny surfboard in his hands. Wally rolled his eyes and huffed. _Tool._

Artemis sighed. It had been to good to be true. The silence had lasted for about five minutes, but now Wally was inside her mind yet again. And this time he didn't even make sense. She opened her eyes, fully intending to tell him off, when she saw that a big, human-shaped shadow had fallen over her.

"Would you mind, you're blocking out the sun."

When there was no response she lifted herself off of her stomach and sat up. Standing over her was a blonde with dazzling blue eyes that probably would have looked cute if it hadn't been for that Wally-grin he was sporting. It did not suit him. _Not that it suits Wally_, she added as an afterthought and the cat in mention looked up. _What?_

_Nothing_, she dismissed, waving him off with her hand. She realized that the surfer was still staring down at her so she stood up but sadly only managed to be as tall as his chest. She tilted her chin so she could make eye contact and saw that his eyes matched the cocky grin he was sporting. "I said, you're blocking the sun."

The guy grinned. "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you wouldn't need sun because your eyes are just lighting up the beach."

Wally gaped. Was that guy serious? He looked at Artemis and saw that she too was close to laughing. "Goodbye."

She bent down to pick up her towel and then folded it neatly. When she attempted to move past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into place. "Okay, that one was lame. Let me try again. Hi, I'm Andrew."

"Hi. I'm leaving," Artemis countered before making another move at walking away. Once again, he grabbed her upper arm but this time she squirmed her hand out of his grip. "Don't mess with me."

"Common, I just wanted to have a chat with the pretty girl." Andrew was still grinning and when he took a step closer to Artemis, Wally felt something snap. He meowed loudly and earned the surfer's attention. He turned around, looked Wally over and laughed. "Shoo little kitty."

That did it. Wally lounged at his sandal clad foot and sank his teeth and all 10 of his claws into the blonde's legs. Andrew screamed in pain and started swinging his leg, trying to shake off the cat. Artemis backed up and stood at the sidelines, a small smile gracing her lips.

When Wally finally loosened his death grip on Andrew, the boy ripped the cat of and threw it in Artemis's direction. She barely caught him, his claws digging slightly into her arm as he held on for dear life.

"Fine. You and your crazy cat can just screw yourself." The pissed off surfer walked away and seemed to be heading for the volleyball team.

Artemis looked at Wally in his arms and when she saw the expecting look in his eyes, she sighed. "Yeah yeah, thanks for getting rid of the creep. But you broke my hand so we're nowhere near even." Wally nodded. He let his head lull to the side before realizing that it was Artemis's carrying him and that she was only wearing her dark green bikini. He blushed, or the cat-equality of blushing, and quickly jumped out of her grip.

The blonde shot him a strange look before shrugging his behavior off and lying back down onto her sand covered towel.

…...

**A/N: As always, hope the story line was plausible and that no one was OOC. So just the tiniest hint of subtle cursing, but that's why I have the T rating :)**

**Keep up the incredibly flattering amount of reviews, story alerts and favorites! :***


	7. Of New Looks and Hiding

**A/N: So the wait for this chapter was a bit longer then usual but I didn't want to write anything that I didn't feel completely satisfied with so I waited for inspiration to strike.. and it did. VOILA :) Enjoy!**

…**...**

"Why did you try to eat Andrew?"

_Excuse me? _Wally was staring intently at Artemis, completely taken aback by her rude question.

"You heard me. I'm asking why you almost chewed off a stranger's leg." The archer was towering over him, hand on her hips and her eyes narrowed determinedly.

_He was annoying me, _Wally defended himself and Artemis raised her hands dramatically. "Yeah, all that talking he did to me must have been traumatic for you."

The speedster felt something boil in his stomach but he couldn't quite identify it, so he labeled it as a side effect from the cat food. _So you **wanted** to chat it up with mister super-douche? _Artemis stared at him . His thoughts had sounded almost... jealous.

"No, of course not, but I can handle myself. Why do you care so much anyway?"

_Well..._

A red light flashing caught both of theirs attention and soon a holographic globe appeared. Somewhere not far away from Mount Justice, was a small and red, blinking dot. Artemis selected it and up came a picture of Klarion. She used the map to locate the Team and realized they were somewhere around the other side of the globe. Even if she did manage to contact them, they would never get there in time. She glanced at Wally who was looking at her expectantly. _What is it?_

"Nothing, false alarm." She gave him a fake smile and looked to her room. "Look, I have to go, it won't take more then an hour, do you think you'll be fine?" Artemis asked, all the while slowly backing to her room. Wally looked at her sceptically as he nodded. The archer then disappeared into her room.

She quickly opened her wardrobe and pulled her green suit out. After finally managing to get it on despite the cast, Artemis peeked outside. Wally was nowhere in sight. She tiptoed into the main room, grabbed her quiver with her bow and arrows and got ready for departure.

…...

_Running with this thing is hard_, Artemis thought as she looked with spite at the cast. Despite it's personal, and truthfully, adorable decorating, it was getting in her way. A sudden noise caused her to skid to a halt and back up into the nearest wall. She waited and moments later, a devil-haired shadow popped by the corner. Artemis held her breath and slowly moved her hands upwards to fetch an arrow. When Klarion was positioned with his back turned to her, standing only a few feet away, the archer managed to grip her bow with the tip of her fingers and then quickly shot an arrow in his direction.

The witch boy turned around just in time to see the arrow hit his chest. It went off and Artemis ducked, shielding her face with her cast. When the smoke had cleared, she blinked and waved some away from her face. Klarion was nowhere to be seen.

She went into a battle stance, waiting for the brat to pounce. Unfortunately, she saw the red bolt of fire before the boy. She barely managed to duck and landed awkwardly on her feet. Klarion stepped forward, his orange cat smiling mischievously. Artemis narrowed her eyes and pointed at the boy. "You. It is your fault that my friend is a house pet," she growled, glaring even harder when the witch boy laughed in response.

"I'd say it's an improvement," Klarion taunted as he watched the blonde's gaze slowly move from him to Teekl. "Oh I get it."

Artemis looked back to the boy. "You want to be a house-pet like your friend. Well, why didn't you just ask?" The archer's eyes went wide as a red lightning headed her way. She flipped backwards, tears coming to her eyes as a painful burn shot up her injured hand. Maybe Batman had had a point. Her eyes were blurred from the tears and she quickly blinked them away, the luxury of crying being postponed. She dodged two more fire bolts sent her way, before getting hit in the shoulder by the third.

She fell to the ground with a yelp, her shoulder colliding painfully with a brick wall. She pushed herself up but was shoved back down. Klarion was looming over her, Teekl perched on his shoulders. He stroked his pet endearingly. With his attention momentarily elsewhere, Artemis tried scooting away from him, but a kick to her almost-dislocated shoulder stopped her. She cried out in pain and grabbed it with her good hand. Through her tear-brimmed eyes she could see her bow, just behind the witch boy's feet.

If she could just reach out her leg...

Klarion followed the superhero's gaze and noticed her green bow. Smirking, he picked it up and cracked it with his knee. Artemis's stomach filled with nervous knots. It dawned on her that this plan hadn't been very well thought out. The lord of Chaos rubbed his hands together before bringing them apart, the figure of a cat dancing in the flames. "What to do, what to do? A dog perhaps. Or maybe a turtle. A bird?" The figure in the flame changed as he counted numerous animals, each worse then the next. "And this time, I'll make it irreversible."

Lifting his hands high, the flame grew bigger and bigger. Artemis closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Klarion backing away, grasping his cheek with one hand. Between them was an orange cat, claws extended. He was hissing and growling and his tail was puffed. When Klarion moved his hand she could see the red marks on his cheeks.

"No! This isn't fair," the witch boy shouted, stomping his foot in rage. _Quick, get up! _Artemis nodded and slowly stood up, grabbing her broken bow and stuffing it into her quiver. She gently poked her shoulder and was glad to feel that it wasn't dislocated. Turning it in a few painful circles, she could move it freely again. Klarion closed his eyes and seconds later his familiar jumped off his shoulders, a telepathic conversation most-likely having taken place. The tiger-like cat headed for Wally, crouching as he approached. The speedster let him get in close before striking out quickly with his paw.

Artemis turned her attention from the two cats to Klarion, who was gaining on her. She dropped into a battle stance, going over every move Black Canary had taught them for the last week. The boy raised his arm and she crouched down, ready to jump away, but a red arrow zoomed past her head and hit Klarion. A polyurethane foam engulfed the witch boy and Artemis looked frantically around. Standing on top of the next building was Red Arrow.

He launched another arrow that stuck itself to the wall on the roof and then used the zip-line to get to Artemis.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, glancing at her cast sceptically. Artemis opened up her mouth to answer, but the sound of cracking distracted her. She turned around to see small cracks forming in the polyurethane. "Get down!" Red Arrow shouted, grabbing Artemis and pulling her away. Small shards rained over them and when they looked up, Klarion was seething, his hands blazing red. "You take the brat, I take the cat," Artemis mumbled quietly, her temporary partner nodding discreetly.

"Go!"

Artemis made a run for it, speeding to where Wally and Teekl were still clawing frantically at each other. She hear Klarion shout and a then the sound of a few punches landing. She didn't look back, but instead grabbed the cat and held it over the side of the building. "Hey witch boy."

Klarion turned his attention to the blonde, yelping in panic when he saw his familiar dangling off the top of the building. "Surrender."

The witch boy reluctantly raised his hands, Roy coming up behind him to cuff them and place a inhibitor collar around his neck. Where redheaded archer had gotten it from, she didn't know and was most definitely not going to ask. Artemis walked over to the pair, holding the clawing animal as far away from her body as possible. The blonde then held the cat down to ground, Roy quickly shooting a taser arrow at the animal. It fell limp and Artemis placed it in it's owners hands.

"Monsters," Klarion mumbled under his breath.

"I'll make sure he and his pet get transported to Belle Reve. You should go rest," Roy commanded, eying her now ruined cast. She could see him peer his eyes as he tried to make out the writing on the ripped bandages. "Your friends signed your cast?"

"It was his idea," Artemis sighed, pointing at the cat. Roy moved his head to see the orange feline slowly walking towards them. He furrowed his eyebrows and the blonde picked the cat up. "By the way, have you seen Wally's new look."

The redhead's eyes widened as he stared at the cat. "How in the..."

Artemis shot Klarion a disapproving look which Roy followed. "I see. Well, this has been... fun. See you around. Artemis and... Wally."

Red Arrow shook his head as he fired a zip-line arrow. That team of kids got crazier by the day.

…...

Aqualad paced in circles as the Team waited by the entrance.

"Recognized, Artemis. B07. Kid Flash. B03."

All heads turned to the tunnel as Artemis walked in, carrying Wally in her hands. When she looked up and saw the whole team staring at her, she smiled sheepishly. Kaldur was the first to step up as he walked over to the pair and looked at her cast and Wally's few scratches with displeasure. "Where have you been?"

"Well..."

"_Team, come in._"

Everyone stood up, walking over to the big screen. "It seems that Klarion has been captured. Red Arrow brought him to Belle Reve half-an-hour ago." Wally discreetly looked up to Artemis who winked at him. Aqualad conversed with with Batman for a few more minutes before signing off.

The rest of the team had gone back to their own business, Robin teaching Superboy to play video games and M'gann cleaning up in the kitchen.

Artemis had just finished re-wrapping her arm, Wally bringing the ink pad over happily planning on re-stamping his paw onto it.

"I assume you had part in Klarion's defeat," Kaldur said, taking his two teammates' mischievous smirks as a yes. "What you did was a threat to your healths, especially yours," he said, looking at Artemis. The archer apologized and Kaldur nodded. He walked to the door and before he went outside, he turned around. "Well done." He closed the door as he left and Artemis smiled.

"Thanks for your help earlier," she said to Wally, who was lying peacefully on one of the hospital beds. _No problem. By the way, you're a horrible liar. I knew you were going to get yourself into trouble._

Artemis scoffed and pushed him playfully. "Says the guy that was turned into a cat." Wally meowed in protest. The blonde laughed and then glanced at the clock. "I have to make a phone call too mom, I won't be making it home tonight."

She then stood up and yawned. "As surprising as it is, I'm beat," she said jokingly before stroking the speedster's head gently. "Goodnight."

Wally waited as she opened the door and walked outside, presumably heading for her room. Quietly, he padded after her and grinned when he saw her slip into the bathroom. Thankfully there was a small crack open to her room which Wally enlarged by squeezing his head through. He heard the toilet flush from across the hall and quickly sped under her bed.

Artemis's feet padded against the floor as she closed her door and walked to the bed. After setting her alarm, she laid her head down and went to sleep.

Under the bed, Wally was waiting not-so-patiently for the sound of sleep. When he heard her breathing get deeper, he crawled out from under the bed and carefully jumped onto it. Artemis didn't stir so he quietly made his way up to the vacant spot next to her stomach. Lying down, he curled his tail up and sighed, unaware of his purring. He felt something warm enclose around his stomach and when he opened his eyes he saw Artemis's hand lying across his small body.

A small smile was gracing her lips and Wally closed his eyes once again.

…...

**A/N: Bah, no experience in writing action what-so-ever, so sorry if my fighting scenes SUCK! Spitfire fluff is fluffy :) **

**Don't forget to review (Like I need to remind you! You guys are the best readers EVER!) and tell me what you thought *puppy dog eyes***


	8. Of Bags and Secrets

_**A/N: Lazy writer is lazy :/ Not a very eventful chapter but every day can't be fun and games, right? Well, I hope you like it and for those keeping track, today is Monday and Wally was cursed on Saturday. It lasts a week. You do the math ;)**_

…_**...**_

_Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep._

Artemis groaned as her hand blindly groped for the alarm clock. She finally found it and slammed her hand on the snooze button. Opening her eyes slowly, she could feel instantly that something was different. She flexed her fingers and grabbed hold of something furry. _Not again._

She slowly sat up, Wally stirring slightly in his sleep. She looked at the closed door and back at the sleeping cat. He always managed to sneak him. Pushing him softly, she leaned closer to his ear.

"Wally? Wally, wake up," she murmured softly, the redhead stretching out in response. "Wally?"

_Artemis..._

Artemis leaned away from the cat swiftly, taking in his peacefully sleeping face. She shook her head and moved back close to Wally, taking in a deep breath. "WALLY!"

The cat jumped up, falling from the bed in the process. He seemed disoriented, taking a minute to take in his surroundings. After looking around the room, his eyes finally landed on Artemis. _Please don't kill me._

Rolling her eyes, Artemis swung the duvet off her and stepped onto the floor. "I don't have time to kill you, I have to go to school." Wally perked up and jumped back onto the bed. _Can I come._

Artemis laughed and turned to the speedster. He was looking at her expectantly, vibrating slightly on the spot. "Wait, you're not joking?" Wally's smile faltered. _No, I want to come. Please, if I have to stay here another day I'll die._ The blonde raised her eyebrows and walked closer to the cat. "Here's hoping."

After throwing the pest out of her room, Artemis got dressed and grabbed her bag. As soon as she opened the door, the smell of waffles invaded her senses. Her mouth watered and she headed for the kitchen. Every non-cat member of the team were standing by the kitchen counter, watching M'gann move around the small space. After a few short minutes she turned around, holding a big plate of hot waffles. Everyone cheered and grabbed one for themselves, including Artemis. Throwing her bag on the floor, she grabbed a plate and helped herself to a waffle.

Three waffles later, the archer glanced at the clock and panicked. He first period started in 5 minutes. The dish was thrown into the sink and after nearly forgetting her bag, she left the cave.

Seconds passed and she was standing in the run down phone booth in the disgusting alley in Gotham. Quickly slipping out, she ran to the sidewalk and sprinted for the school. Just as she passed through the gate, the bell rang and the courtyard cleared. Artemis walked with the rest of the students, trying to get her breath back to normal and keeping her hand safe from any impact. Thankfully she had her Calculus book in her bag so a detour to her locker wasn't necessary.

She slipped through the door just as Ms. Jenkins was closing it. The teacher shot her a disapproving look, causing her to hurry to her seat at the back of the class.

The grumpy old woman took her place back in front of the black board and looked the small class over. "Books up, turn to page 35."

The sound of rustling was loud as everyone dug through their bags, quickly bidding to Ms. Jenkins' every command. Artemis reached down to the floor and grabbed her bag, slamming it onto her table. She heard a wail come from inside it and froze. _No way._

_Can you open the bag, I can't breath._

_Good. I hope you die in there._

"Miss Crock, is there a particular reason your books are still absent from your table?"

Artemis slowly lifted her head and met the hag's evil gaze. She shot her an apologetic smile and slowly unzipped her bag. A whisker appeared and she stuffed her hand inside, pushing Wally's head back in. As she dug around, the only thing she could find was cat, cat and more cat. _Where are my books?_

_The boring ones. I left them at Mt. Justice, they were taking up to much space. _

"What?"

Everyone turned their heads, some snickering at her sudden outburst. Artemis sank into her seat, zipping her bag back shut. "I seem to have dislocated my books. May I go get them?" she asked, using a voice that was only used when she spoke to her teacher. Ms. Jenkins gave her the evil eyes before nodding, watching her every step as she walked to the door. A few whispered as she passed, but being used to it, Artemis walked by.

When she had closed the door behind her, she unzipped her bag and threw it to the floor, Wally coming out of it quickly, looking slightly dizzy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed, checking carefully to see if the halls were deserted. Wally shook himself and sat down. _Like I said, I'm not spending another day in that stinking cave._

Artemis opened her mouth to answer, but distant footsteps caused her to close it. Moments later a small kid, probably a freshman walked by the corner, heading down the hall towards them. The blonde quickly grabbed Wally and stuffed him back inside the bag.

When the boy walked by she recognized him as the one that had attacked her on her first day and snapped of photo of her. He was staring at her as he walked by, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief and his smirk looked almost knowing. Artemis followed him with her eyes, waiting until he passed the corner. She let out a breath of relief and went to open the bag.

"I like your cat."

The archer froze, looking to the corner to see nothing. All that came was a cackle that sounded disturbingly familiar. Shaking it off, Artemis unzipped the bag once again, letting out an angry Wally. "You have to get out of here. Pets aren't allowed."

_I'm not a..._

"Oh shush. Just go outside and wait there until the day is over. I'll come by and check on you during lunch."

_Fine._

Wally turned around quickly, strutting down the hall without a glance back. Artemis rolled her eyes at his childish behavior, before remembering that she had a fuming teacher waiting for her in the classroom. She didn't even considered trying to get back to Mount Justice. Sighing, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the many lockers lining the wall. Smirking, she drew a bobby-pin from her hair, crouching down to one of the lockers.

After only a minute of turning it in circles inside the lock, it clicked open and she looked at the schedule taped to the side of the door. It was marked for Richard Grayson and it was the schedule for a freshman. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she slammed the door shut, locked it and moved to the locker next to it. Locker number two was owned by someone she knew was her age. Riffling through the books, she finally located the one she needed.

After locking up the door, she replaced the bobby-pin in her hair and smiled. It wasn't often that she felt thankful for something her dad had taught her, but today his lessons had proved quite useful.

…...

After finishing her double calculus class and then going to an excruciatingly boring French class, Artemis was glad when the bell that signaled the end to her chemistry class rang. She quickly swept everything of her table into her bag that was now covered in orange cat hairs. _Thanks Wally._

When she exited the school, she saw that weird kid from earlier, sitting on a bench with a redheaded girl, patting Wally. The archer sighed, taking quick steps towards the trio. "Excuse me."

Both freshman's looked up, the dark-haired boy smiling as he saw her. "That's my cat."

Wally looked up, surprised that she had called him _hers._ The boy nodded and turned his attention back to the cat. Artemis scoffed at him, bending down to pick Wally up. "I don't know what your problem is, but you're creeping me out. I don't even know your name," Artemis exclaimed, drawing some attention from the people passing by. The girl gave her friend an annoyed look before waking away with a "I'll leave you too it." It seemed like this kid's behavior was a regular thing.

"Do you think we should tell her?" The boy asked. Artemis was about the question his sanity when she realized he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to Wally. The blonde gaped as she watched them, seeing Wally nod to the stranger. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but..."

…...

Wally glanced up at Artemis, watching her nod her head subtly as she listened to whatever song was playing on her iPod. He smiled as he went over the day in his head. Normally, school was his least favorite place but when he had found Rob in his free period, things had gotten a little less dull. And the look on Artemis's face had been priceless. The ''I'm Robin'' confession had completely caught her off guard. Plus, he was still alive, even after his sneak-into-her-bag-stunt he'd pulled.

He was so lost in thought that when Artemis made a sharp turn for the left, he almost walked past the alley. Turning around, he followed her, wondering what they were doing in the dark, creepy alley. His mind started to wonder. What if she was going to kill him and leave his body here to rot. _I'm too young to die._

Artemis pulled the earplugs from her ears, stopping completely to turn around and look at Wally. At times, his thoughts made no sense. She would have to remember to ask Megan to cut the connection. He stood a few feet away, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She shook her head, plugging the earphones back in and continuing to walk. When they came to the phone-booth, the speedster was standing almost at the end of the alley, looking every bit likely to flee. "What's wrong with you?"

Sliding the door open she gestured for him to go in. Wally approached her slowly, not tearing his eyes away from hers. When he was standing in front of the booth and not looking like he was going to enter, Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed him in. His terrified look was the last thing she saw before he was engulfed by the yellow light.

Wally opened his eyes to find himself in the main room, all limbs intact. He let out a wail of joy, causing Conner to look up from his scrambled TV and M'gann to smile at him as she stirred some batter in a big bowl. "Recognized: Artemis. B07."

The speedster scrambled away from the door. Artemis walked in with a smirk, pushing Wally lightly with her foot as she walked past him.

An hour had now passed since Wally and Artemis arrived back to base and she and Conner were busy playing some game on the computer. Wally was completely engrossed with a lump of dust that had blown out from under the sofa and he was now chasing it around.

"Recognized: Robin, B01."

Artemis looked up when he came in, smiling when she saw him grinning broadly. He walked over to her and flipped open his phone, showing her the picture he'd taken almost a month ago. "Told you we'd laugh about this later."

…...

Artemis yawned as hers and Conner's 6th game came to an end. "I'm going to sleep," she announced. Everyone mumbled a goodnight in response.

When the archer stood up and headed for her room, no one said anything as they watched Wally get up from his place on the sofa and follow her. When they heard the door to her bedroom slam shut and the loud wail that followed, they all exchanged knowing looks.

…...

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad but I should be asleep right now so yeah '-.- The next chapter is somewhat written so yoy can hopefully expect a new chapter in the next... two days?**

**Give me your honest opinion of this chapter, any constructive criticism is recommended :)**

**Also, I'm working on a photo to go with the story, I'll probably post a link to it here if I ever get around to finishing it!**


	9. Of Lions and Truth Or Dare

**A/N: A shoutout to KF-AxxMexx for leaving the 100th review! That's right, 100 REVIEWS! Thanks so much :) Alright, now that that's done, I hope you all like this chapter :)**

**...**

Artemis woke up, surprised to see her bed completely cat free. She got dressed and slowly opened the door. Lying curled up right outside was Wally, eyes closed and purring. She smiled at how adorable he was, stopping to remind herself that the _Wallman _was anything if adorable. Sleazy, perhaps. Taking a big step over him, she tiptoed down the hall and then entered the zeta-beam.

After grabbing a sandwich at a nearby cafe, Artemis walked calmly to school. Granted, it wasn't her favorite place but getting away from Wally was definitely worth it. But now it wasn't so much because he annoyed her, it was more the fact that she wasn't constantly annoyed by him and it was freaking her out.

Her musings were cut short when she entered through the school gate and Bette shouted and waved to her, gesturing for her to join the pair. Putting on a smile, she headed for the duo. "Artemis, I was just showing Andrew around."

The archer's smile faltered and the surfer jerk from yesterday turned around. He was grinning but as soon as he laid eyes on her, his face darkened and he cautiously looked to the ground, probably looking for Wally.

"Well, that concludes out tour of the school. I bet Artemis would love to take you to your first class, I'm running really late."

Before Artemis could object, Bette ran off with a wave. The archer glared at Andrew before snatching away his schedule. "Perfect, we both have chemistry," she said sarcastically. He nodded and followed her as she lead the way. On the way, all Artemis could think about was how that sentence had come out the wrong way and how surprised she had been when no one had commented on it. Knowing Wally, if M'gann had been the one speaking those words, he would have grabbed the opportunity in a second.

"How's your arm?" Artemis shook her head slightly and turned her head to her follower. "Sorry?"

"I said, how's your arm?"

"It's fine thank you."

"Well, in that case, how's your lion?"

Artemis looked to his leg, noticing for the first time the bandage around his ankle. She couldn't suppress a giggle, causing Andrew to frown even deeper. "I am glad my suffering amuses you." The archer stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Well I had to suffer through your hideously awful pick-up lines so I guess we're even." Turning around swiftly, she picked up the pace and distanced herself from the wannabe surfer.

…...

Her pencil tapped the desk rhythmically as she tried to ignore Andrew's glare to the side of her head. The pencil was dropped when she heard the hardly noticeable buzz coming from her bag. Reaching down slowly, she rummaged through the front pocket until she found the small phone. Flipping it open discreetly, she saw that the message had no sender. As soon as she opened it though, she knew who had sent it.

_U R NEEDED AT MT. JUSTICE ASAP!_

Closing her phone and slipping it back into her bag, she gnawed on the end of her pencil before coming up with an idea. She stood up, her chair making a loud screech as it slid across the floor, and walked to the teacher's desk. "I need a pencil sharpener."

Mr. Jenkins handed her the sharpener without looking up from his book, looking completely engrossed with it. She twisted her pencil in a few circles before letting it fall from her hand. Rolling her eyes, she bent down and grabbed it, hitting her arm harshly against the desk as she stood up abruptly. Mr. Jenkins was shocked from his book, standing up to check on his student. Artemis lay on the floor, groaning in fake agony, clutching her injured arm.

"Maybe you should just go home:"

…...

"Oh thank god you're here."

Megan threw Wally into her arms before waving and disappearing through the beam. "I had to get out of school to watch you?" Artemis said disappointed. Wally shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face.

_Apparently the Terror Twins got out of Belle Reve and the big guns were to busy to handle it. _

"Which means I have to babysit you."

_Hey, not babysit. I'm older than you!_

"Oh, right. By what, a month*?"

Wally frowned and wiggled himself out of her grip. When he got to the floor he headed for his food bowl. Artemis rolled her eyes and went to the couch, plopping down and switching on the TV. The first channel was scrambled meaning Superboy had been the last watcher, but as she flipped between channels, she saw that every single one had the same black and white blur. _Supes ruined the TV last night if you're wondering._

Artemis stood up, letting out a groan of frustration, switching off the useless device. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

All she got in response was a small wail and a clueless look from Wally.

"I'm gonna go mad."

…...

_Truth or dare?_

"What?"

_You're bored out of your mind, let's play truth or dare. _

"And how do you know I'm bored," Artemis asked, supporting her head with her left hand. Wally scoffed inside his mind. _Oh please, you've been cleaning this arrow for the last half-an-hour. _

The archer looked at the ridiculously clean arrow in her hand and sighed.

_You can go first._

Wally wiggled his non-existent eyebrows and she sighed, laying her arrow down with the rest. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game. Truth or Dare?" The speedster jumped onto the table with glee, seeming to think over his options before grinning. "Dare."

_Why am I not surprised? _"Fine. I dare you to... stop annoying me." Wally shot her a look and she sighed loudly. "Alright, alright. I dare you to go hide one of Superboy's boots," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. _Done._

Wally dashed away, returning momentarily, a Cheshire grin stuck on his face. _Piece of cake. And now for the fun part. Arty, truth or dare?_

"Neither if you keep calling me Arty. But I choose dare. No way am I spilling my guts to _you_ of all people."

Wally ignored the tone she had use when addressing him and looked around the large room, searching for something to make her do. His eyes were drawn to the hall that led to the kitchen and he smirked. _Follow me._

Begrudgingly, Artemis stood up, following Wally down the hall. He stopped in front of the fridge and looked up at her. She crossed her arms and waited. _I dare you to pour ice down your back. _

The archer laughed. "That is the most stupid dare I've ever had to follow through with." _Whatever, just do it._

He shot a challenging look her way, daring her with his eyes to refuse. Artemis shrugged and opened up the freezer, grabbing a tray of ice cubes. After running hot water over the tray for a few seconds the cubes were now loose. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath before tugging on the back of her school uniform that she had yet to change out of, and tilting the tray so that the twelve ice-cubes fell out and into her shirt. She let out a very uncharacteristic shriek and shivered as she waited for the ice to travel down her back.

When the last one had either melted or fallen out from under her shirt, she glared at Wally and headed for her room. The speedster looked at the small puddle on the floor and rolled his eyes. She couldn't even take one dare without quitting. His head snapped up when against all odds, she returned, wearing her normal white tank-top and a brown jacket. She had also changed out of her short skirt and into her regular jeans. _Not that the skirt was bad._

His eyes widened in shock. Had he just thought that? He glanced carefully at Artemis, but she was busy folding up the sleeves of her jacket. _Great, she didn't hear. _

"Hear what?" she asked with suspicion. _Nothing, _Wally thought, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when she bought his poor excuse. "Come on, it's my turn."

Wally jumped onto the couch next to Artemis and sat down. "Truth or Dare?"

_Well, your last dare sucked, so truth it is._

Artemis rubbed her chin before smiling. "What's your full name?"

The cat's eyes widened and he looked at her nervously. _You know my full name, _he lied, knowing from the moment she started smirking that she didn't buy it.

"Well, I know Wally is short for something and you must have a middle name," she pressed, her smirk widening when she saw him sigh in defeat. _Fine. My full name is Wallace Rudolph West. _Artemis burst out laughing, finally stopping when she had to gasp for air. "Wallace Rudolph? Seriously?"

_Yeah, yeah. Just choose.. _Wally sounded grumpy, probably starting to regret suggesting truth or dare.

Artemis turned serious and wiped a single tear of joy from her eyes. "Dare," she said quickly, not letting him have any information on herself by choosing truth. The speedster didn't seem to happy about her choice, most likely yearning to get something embarrassing out of her in turn for his name.

_Alright. I dare you to... _Once again his eyes were drawn to the kitchen, but this time he wasn't looking at the fridge. _Eat something out of the trash._

"Very funny," she said sarcastically, resting her chin on her hands. _Oh I never pull jokes during truth or dare. _

"Well I never eat out of the trash either, you freak," Artemis growled, pushing him slightly. _Alright, alright. Since I'm feeling very generous today, I'll let you trade your dare for a truth. _Artemis considered quitting but as she imagined those words coming out of her mouth, she could also imagine his smug look. She would never live it down. "Fine. Ask me anything you want but don't cross any lines. If you've forgotten, I'm roughly eight times your size."

Wally let out a meow of joy before closing his eyes in concentration. This was a rare opportunity and he wasn't going to let it slide.

_What to ask, what to ask..._

"Just get this over with," she groaned, already dreading the question she would have to answer.

Several questions ran through his mind, each more appealing, and more likely to be the cause of physical pain, then the next. Finally, he decided to go all in. _What was your childhood like?_

"Excuse me?"

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me..._

"Relax, I'm not mad. I just thought you, you know... didn't care." Artemis stated. Wally stared at her and the archer had to clear her throat loudly to fill in the awkward silence. "So, my childhood. Well, nothing interesting happened until I was 7, that was when my mom got arrested..."

…...

"Recognized: Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05."

The team all came in through the zeta beam, exhausted from their day-long fight. "Wally?" Robin called out, finding the kitchen empty.

"Artemis, we're back," Megan tried, but with no response. After checking into their rooms, they gave up and decided to watch a movie before bed. Unfortunately, the large couch was currently occupied. Every member of the team smiled as they saw Artemis fast asleep on the couch, Wally curled up on her stomach purring loudly. Robin and Kaldur exchanged knowing looks, ushering Conner and Megan away from the sleeping pair.

They had no idea what had gone down while they had been away, but they knew that any change between those two was a change for the good.

"Does anyone know where my other boot is?"

…**...**

**A/N: Poor Conner. He'll most likely never find his boot :)**

***Random made up facts FTW!**

**So a bit of random truth or dare and some fluff there at the bottom. Hope you like this chapter and that it meets your expectations ;)**

Leave a review with your thoughts!


	10. Of Dreams and Bets

**A/N: A bit of time since my last ud, but I've been busy being happy about the SNOW! Yes, it finally started to snow here where I am, which is ironic since I live in Iceland :/ I'm getting into the Christmas mood! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Writing a Spitifire oneshot, will be up in the next week (hopefully) :D**

**P.S.S. HERE KITTY KITTY HAS IT'S FIRST PIECE OF FANART :) Check it out at h t t p : / / s a n t a n a 2 . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 h c v 6 0 (Remove the spaces) Thanks Santana2**

…**...**

_"Sorry sis, but I refuse to live in this house with just dad."_

_"Dad and you and me. We have to keep this family from falling apart."_

_Artemis sat on her bead, tears brimming her eyes. As her sister left, she clutched her bear tighter and squeezed her eyes shut as the tears threatened to fall._

_The scene changed and all of a sudden she was back at the Happy Harbor school. It was quiet and the place seemed deserted. A kick to the back, convinced her otherwise. She stumbled forward and managed to catch her feet. Turning around swiftly only to receive another blow to the stomach. Artemis grabbed hold of her midsection and dodged a sais that was swung her way. Continuing to back away from the constant attacks, she tried to see who was the mystery enemy._

_Suddenly, she realized that her bow was clutched in her right hand. Bringing her left one up to grab an arrow, she felt someone grab it as she reached over her shoulder. Her arm was twisted in a way no arm should and her first mystery attacker stepped into the light. Pitch black hair coated the grinning mask, the dull light from nearby streetlights giving Cheshire an even more eerie look. She was pushed into her sister's arms and a sais was pressed against her throat. _

_The other attacker stepped forward, his white mask seeming to glow in the darkness. She gulped as Sportsmaster got closer. He pulled out his sword and raised it. Artemis closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Instead, she felt a strong gust of wind and seconds later the blade pressing against her throat was gone. She carefully opened one eye and saw Sportsmaster lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Cheshire had also been knocked out. _

_She dropped into battle stance, not trusting of whoever had saved her. A flash of yellow disappearing around the corner caught her eye and she started sprinting towards it. She came around the corner to see the silhouette of someone standing to far away to be seen. "Who are you?"_

_Her mystery savior stepped forward and she gasped. "It was you."_

_Wally smiled. "It's always been me." Artemis smiled back and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. The speedster took large steps towards her, closing their distance to a mere hairsbreadth. She could feel his breath on her mouth and she closed her eyes, leaning in closer..._

"Artemis. Artemis!"

Artemis opened her eyes and lifted her head, the glaring lights attacking her eyes. "If it's not to much to ask, would you mind sleeping during your own time?" her French teacher said sarcastically, looking down on the blonde before turning around with a huff. When everyone had stopped staring and turned back to their books, Artemis groaned and rested her head on her hands.

That stupid dream had kept her up all night and now it was harassing her at school to? It's not like she even liked having that dream. Kissing Wally? That was probably the most absurd thing her unconscious mind had come up with in a long long time. Sure, she didn't hate him like when she first started out on the team, but they weren't even close to being friends. More like acquaintances. Although, your family history and secrets weren't something you shared with you ''buddy''.

She sighed as her head started to pound. These thoughts weren't exactly nine o'clock in the morning friendly, especially if dreams had kept you up for most of the night. Allowing her head to droop, she focused on the letters in her books, struggling to keep her eyes open. The book began to blur and her head hit the desk with a quiet thud.

…...

"It was awful, I fell asleep twice," Artemis complained as she walked alongside Richard. Now that his secret was out, both of them finally had someone to walk with back to base. "That doesn't sound to bad," he tried to comfort her. Artemis raised her eyebrow.

"You didn't let me finish. I fell asleep twice, just during my first period. Counting all the other times I probably dozed off about twelve times."

"Jeesh. You are so not traught."

The archer rolled her eyes at his wordplay, getting used to his colorful vocabulary by now. "What's got you loosing sleep?"

Artemis froze, stopping dead in her tracks. Dick turned around and shot her a questioning look. He noticed the slight blush tinting her cheeks and smirked. She was so hiding something. "Common Arty, you know you can trust me."

Laughing, the blonde started walking again, not liking that I'll-find-out-your-secret look he was sending her way. "It was just a stupid nightmare. Now drop it," Artemis commanded. The boy smiled and stepped in front of her. Walking backwards, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Then why were you blushing?"

Artemis pushed him away, taking a turn into the alley. Richard followed her, chuckling to himself. "You know I'm going to find out, so why not just tell me?"

Opening the door to the crappy old phone booth, Artemis ignored him and stepped in. Dick shook his head as he watched her transport to the cave. When the light cleared, he grabbed his dark glasses from his pocket, placed them on his nose and stepped into the booth.

Walking in through the tunnel, he was greeted by the whole team, including Wally. "Great. You and Artemis are here. That means training is now under session."

Robin turned his attention to Black Canary who was standing at the back. Everyone moved out of the way as the floor turned blue. "Who's up first?"

Superboy and Black Canary sparred for a few minutes, the kryptonian doing a better job than he did last time, but he still couldn't keep up with their trainer. Aqualad was up next and Miss Martian followed. Both finished without a victory, the blonde superhero still undefeated. "You two are the only ones left," Black Canary said, gesturing for them to step up. Artemis pushed at Robin's back, who had at some point changed from his school outfit.

He walked calmly into the small ''arena'' and they fought hand-to-hand for a few moments before declaring it a tie. "Hit the showers everybody."

The team walked away, chatting, and Artemis followed. "Can I talk you Artemis?"

The archer stopped and turned around slowly. When Black Canary crossed her arms, she sighed and walked towards the woman. "Is there something bothering you?" she asked, Artemis shaking her head in response. "Good. The I expect a great performance from you," the olde girl said with a smirk. She dropped into a battle stance and Artemis copied. Black Canary delivered a swift kick to her head which Artemis dodged.

She blocked two more punches before being swept off her feet. She fell to the floor with a lout thud and the floor declared her fail. Slowly getting up she raised her arms in a ready position before yawning loudly. Black Canary was smiling at her, now in a stand-by mode. "Tell me what's wrong."

Artemis sighed and walked off the training space, the floor turning back to normal. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

The older superhero followed her and they sat down on the couch. "Don't lie to me Artemis. Something's bothering you and I can help, if you just tell me what it is," Black Canary said, her tone sounding very uncharacteristic. Artemis crossed her arms and turned her head. She had done enough sharing to last her whole lifetime. The older blonde reached over and laid her hand on the girl's arm, noticing her walls slowly breaking down.

"Fine. I've been having this very romantic and dramatic dream all day, which is really a first for me," Artemis began, turning in her seat to face the other woman. "And?" Black Canary pressed.

Artemis sighed, "It starts with this... memory. From when I was young. It soon changes and I'm suddenly outside of the Happy Harbor High school. There's someone in the shadows and then Cheshire jumps at me. I try to fend her off but I'm grabbed by Sportsmaster. As he's preparing to slice me open, I close my eyes, and when I open them, they're both knocked out." She stopped to take a deep breath and Black Canary nodded her head as a motion to go on.

"I see something disappear around the corner and run to check it out. There's someone there, and when I ask him to step out, I see it's Wally."

The older blonde leaned forward, very intrigued. "What happens next? Does the dream just end there?"

Artemis let out a sigh and shook her head. "I wish. We exchange a few words, very dramatic ones I might add, and suddenly, he's leaning forward, as if he's planning on kissing me. And the strangest thing is, I'm leaning in to meet him. Our lips are like, an inch away, and then I wake up. Every single time."

"So you wanted the dream to continue?" Black Canary inquired. Artemis's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No!" she exclaimed before letting out a deep breath. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know," she said, standing up and pacing the floor. She was rubbing her face, walking in a few circles before turning back to Black Canary.

"It's like, ever since last night when we were talking about... stuff, I've had this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach and it's pissing me off," she said with irritation, throwing her hands up in the air and turning back away from Black Canary, who was smiling knowingly. "How do you feel when you're around Wally?"

Artemis stopped and walked towards the woman. "What are you implying here?"

Black Canary smiled wider, putting a comforting hand on the archer's shoulder. "I'm implying that you just might have a crush on your teammate."

"What!"

Robin grabbed his mouth as he moved his ear away from the side of the vent, trying desperately to muffle his laughter. He was lying stomach down inside the ventilation system, located right above the couches. He had known her dream was something worth knowing but he hadn't even stopped to think it was something like this. So Artemis liked Wally.

He smiled to himself, "Kaldur, you owe me 10 bucks."

…**...**

**AN: Oh Robin, only you would climb into the vents to hear a secret and/or bet on someone's love life ^.^ Artemis is finally starting to realize her feelings, now it's only a matter of question of how long Robin help Wally realizes his *hint hint* :) **

**Review for some more WallArt love!**


	11. Of Desires and Plans

**A/N: I've been having some problem with replying to reviews so I haven't been replying everyone. Sorry 'bout that :)**

**So been really busy studying for Christmas tests and they're not over so don't expect an ud until after the next weekend. :$**

**Special thanks to Gracie-Geek for a good writing tip ;) **

**Hope you all like this chapter and that no one is OOC!**

…**...**

Wally strutted into the living room to find Robin and Conner messing with the TV, most likely trying to fix it, and Miss M watching them enthusiastically. He walked up to the trio and meowed loudly. Megan was the only one that turned her head, the boys seemingly ignoring him. He payed it no mind, but instead focused on the martian. She nodded and linked the two of them up. _Hey beautiful. You haven't seen Arty around, have you?_

Megan smiled and pointed over her shoulder towards the hall. _Last I heard she was planning on taking a nap._

Wally grinned and headed for the hall. "She asked not to be disturbed."

The speedster turned around and put on his best cat smile. _Don't worry. I won't disturb her. _Megan nodded, still looking a bit unsure. Seconds later, he could feel the mental link evaporate. Heading towards her room, he frowned as he saw the door tightly shut. Taking a few steps back, he sped forward and up the door, grabbing the doorknob at the last moment and using his weight to open the door. It creaked open and he jumped down with triumph.

Inside the room was pitch dark and he closed the door behind him. Despite the immense darkness, he was pleased to see that he could still... well, see. Confidently making his way over to the bed, he jumped on and saw Artemis on her side, curled up in a somewhat fetus-like position. In his mind, he could see small flashes of what were most likely her current dreams. They were unclear and blurry so he didn't dwell on them.

He padded on the duvet and looked around the bed for the most comfortable spot. His eyes landed on the small gap between her feet and chest and he could already feel the warmth that would come from curling up there. Slowly and carefully, Wally walked closer to Artemis, who thankfully, didn't stir.

Flexing his paws, feeling calm and happy, he clawed the duvet lightly before folding his legs underneath him. He soon fell to his side and rolled over to his back, feet halfway up in the air. Vaguely, he remembered feeling someone scratching his stomach loosely as he fell asleep.

_A dark night... A building Wally recognized as the Happy Harbor university... Someone came into view and seconds later he saw that it was Artemis. She looked distressed and was looking around frantically as if searching for someone... Cheshire had suddenly appeared and was attacking the archer fiercely. Wally could only watch from what seemed liked a distance as Sportsmaster joined the already hopeless fight. _

_His sword was raised and he panicked. She closed her eyes and just as the sword was about to hit her, Wally saw himself come into view. The scene fast-forwarded and both enemies were knocked out. He saw Artemis looking confused and then himself glimpse around the corner. The archer followed and he was suddenly standing in an alley. He looked down and realized he was now in his body instead of watching everything unravel like a movie. _

_He was wearing his Kid Flash costume and as he saw Artemis step into view, he stepped backwards into the shadows. "Who are you?" she asked, sounding way to vulnerable for his liking. Wally decided to stay in the shadows, but unfortunately, his body didn't seem to go with that plan. He stepped closer and Artemis gasped. "It was you."_

_A smiled came to his lips and he opened his mouth. "It's always been me," he said, once again feeling just like he watching this instead of having any control. Against his will, he took a step closer to her and was in front of her in seconds. Wally was frozen in his spot and could only stare in shock as her mouth seemed to move closer and closer. _

Wally's eyes flew open at the exact time Artemis woke up breathing rapidly. "Who let you in?" she asked nervously, still trying to get her irregular breathing under control. The speedster mind seemed to stutter as it tried to find an answer- any answer. But the dream he didn't even know where came from was still stuck in his mind. "Whatever, just get out."

Still not being able to ''speak'', Wally was thrown out of the room. He just stood there for a few moments, staring at the closed door in shock. Almost in a trance,he walked into the living room to find everyone in front of the TV. He jumped into the sofa next to Megan and pushed her lightly with his paw. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. _What is it Wally?_

_Can people sharing a link see other people's dreams? _Megan shot him a questioning look but he only stared back. She sighed, _Well if two people who are really close share a mental link and sleep in close proximity there is a good chance that the dream of one can leak into the others mind. Why are you asking this?_

_No reason in particular, _he lied and when he saw that Megan didn't buy it, he let out a small meow. _You don't wanna know._

Robin and Superboy had now tuned into the silent conversation and were watching them have their stare down with interest and annoyance. "What's going on?" Robin asked curiously, folding his hands on the arm rest and laying his head down. Wally looked at his friend, who was sporting a somewhat knowing expression. He shook it off as just Robin being Robin and thanked Megan. She nodded and broke of the link.

Turning his attention to the movie, he sat down and was instantly glued to the TV screen.

He didn't look up for the next half hour; it wasn't until Artemis entered the room, hair a mess and her clothes slightly crumpled.

The archer froze when she noticed all eyes on her and she glared back. Sleepless or not, no one messed with here. Everyone looked away immediately, except for Megan who's gaze lingered just seconds longer then everyone else's. She walked slowly towards the only free spot on the couch, a tight fit between Megan and Robin. After squeezing into the seat, the team just watched the movie in silence, the only sound being the movement of someone grabbing a slice of pizza from the coffee table.

Artemis glanced at the clock and realized that it was past 7pm. She had really been out of it... until that dream started coming up.

Out of the blue, Robin cleared his throat and turned a little in his seat. "So Artemis, had a good nap?"

Everyone looked strangely at Robin, confused at his question that seemed to be completely random. The archer nodded slowly and that's when the acrobat smirked. "Any interesting dreams?"

She froze and in her peripheral vision she could see Wally tense slightly from the other side off the couch. Strange... She wrote it off as him seeing a puff of dust float by and turned her attention back to Robin. "Nope, not a single dream," she answered and the dark-haired boy nodded thoughtfully. "You know Artemis, that the things you secretly yearn for can come to people in their dreams. Ever happen to you?

The blond froze once again before registering the knowing smirk on his face. There was know doubt in her mind that Robin knew or at least had a pretty good clue about what was going on, but how he knew was still a mystery. Was she going to find out? You could bet your ass she was.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I rarely remember my dreams, and when I do they are usually about me flunking my math test or falling of a cliff. So no unconscious-mind action going on in there," she said tensely, hoping he would get the hint and back the hell off.

But Robin being Robin, he didn't. "Are you sure, because almost everyone I know has had at least one dream where there deepest desires were revealed. Ring a bell?"

Just as Artemis was about to punch the daylights out of him, Conner cleared his throat. He pointed to the TV and glared at the both of them before turning back around. Robin silenced but Artemis could still feel him glance her way every now and then. And the strange part was, she could also feel Wally trying to look at her discreetly.

Trying to ignore both of their looks, she stared at the screen and realized that she had no idea what they were watching. Sighing she stood up and walked out of the room, surprised that Robin's and Wally's gazes didn't burn holes through her back.

…...

Wally felt his ear twitch seconds before he woke up, something catching his attention. When he was fully awake, his ears perked up and he started listening. He could hear voices from the kitchen and at his place in the sofa he could hear everything.

"Tell me what you know," he heard someone that he recognized as Artemis hiss and a chuckle he was all too familiar with followed. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

"You know what I'm talking about," she whispered loudly and Wally could almost see Robin's cocky look. He heard Artemis sigh with exasperation and then the sound of someone taking a step. "I mean about me and Wally."

Wally's eyes widened. What she'd said had barely been a whisper but being a cat with super sensitive hearing had its perks. Robin chuckled again and he could hear someone being slammed against what he predicted was the fridge. "You listen here you little troll. I am not feeling the aster right now so you better not play games with me."

Despite the threat, Robin chuckled once more before clearing his throat. "Fine. All I heard is what you said to Black Canary earlier today."

"You were spying?" Artemis shouted before realizing her mistake. It was 2 in the morning and she knew everyone would get suspicious if they woke up now.

The acrobat smiled and he straightened the shirt she had crumpled up when she pushed him. "Not spying. It's more of a collection information sort of thing," he said, noticing how her pupils contracted in anger. "Okay fine, maybe I was spying."

Artemis huffed and turned around, running a hand through her hair. "Look, whatever you heard Canary say, it was just her. That stupid dream meant nothing. It must have been a side effect from spending too much time with that self-absorbed jerk which means I do not like Wally and never will, no matter how strongly Black Canary or you think otherwise. As far as I'm concerned, he can ride off into the sunset with Megan."

She was breathing harshly, her whispering with a shout making her breathless. Robin looked unsure but she was sure that now he would stop bothering her about this whole Wally thing. Sure, that whole thing had been a complete lie but liking someone on the team, or anyone for that matter was a weakness.

When she saw that Robin wasn't going to respond, she rolled her eyes and walked past him. She went for her room and decided to make an honest try for sleep.

Back in the kitchen, Robin was still sitting on the kitchen counter, facing away from the wall. Wally noticed that he wasn't looking and started padding away from his watching place next to the sofa. "I'm sorry dude."

The speedster froze and turned towards his friend who still had his back to him. _How long did he know I was there?_

"I saw you reflection in the TV when Artemis dragged me in here. I figured you woke up at least when she started shouting."

Wally nodded and headed for the kitchen since his cover was blown anyway. He jumped onto the table and sat down next to Robin. "I thought she was going to react differently, I didn't know that she would.. lash out at you like that," his friend said and Wally nodded.

He went over the conversation in his head and with every time he ran over it, he felt a little bit more unsure that she had been telling the truth. For starters, she had spoke in super-long sentences, which was almost always a fool-proof way that she was lying. Secondly, she had done this dismissive wave off the hand when she finished talking, another sign that she hadn't been speaking the whole truth. And what he had noticed most, was the tinge of jealousy in her voice when she mentioned Megan.

He smiled as a plan came to his mind. If he wanted the truth, he would have to coax it out of her.

"Wally, what are you thinking?"

The speedster turned to his friend who was pointing at his face. Wally creased his non-existent eyebrows before realizing that he was sporting a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. He turned his face serious and turned away from Rob, jumping off the counter. He let out a fake yawn and with a small meow, he headed for the hall, leaving behind a very suspicious Robin.

…**...**

**A/N: Thumbs up for staying up late and being to lazy to proofread for grammar mistakes. Might do it tomorrow and re-post but up until then, enjoy this ;)**

**Review and tell me of this is still worth reading. Wally will give you a cat-hug *wiggles eyebrows***


	12. Of Cat IQs and Confrontations

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. So my scheduled update was only about two weeks late *sigh* But I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the AWESOME feedback on the last chapter, somewhere over thirty reviews I think! And now we've reached the 200 mark. The 200th review was from IzzybelleDP7 :)**

…**...**

"Artemis, it's a quarter-past-eight. Get up."

Groaning, Artemis rolled over to her stomach and used the small strength in her hands to push herself up. Getting to a sitting position, she rubbed her eyes and finally stood up. The room was quiet, the normal routine of throwing Wally out of her room unnecessary. After Robin's confrontation last night, she had went into her room but quietly sneaked out when she was sure the Boy Woner had also left.

Her mom had been thrilled to see her, with this being the first time in nearly a week she spent the night at home.

Getting dressed slowly into her school uniform, she headed for the bathroom and growled when she saw her hair. After some vigorous brushing, it finally obliged and went into a black scrunchie. Her mom was sitting at the table, quietly munching on a piece of toast. Artemis poured herself a bowl of cereal and joined her mom. The two sat in silence until Paula glanced at the clock. "You better get going if you want to make it in time."

Artemis nodded and stood up, grabbing what was on the table and disposing it in the sink. After finding her bag and swinging it over her shoulder, she looked back to her mom and smiled. "Bye."

"Try to come home at least every two days, alright?"

…...

Artemis was panting as she leaned against her locker. Stopping to help that kid not get run over by a bus had taken longer than she'd thought. Sprinting to school had been her only option and now she was sweaty and out of breath. Opening her locker, she checked her schedule and sighed in relief. With PE in first period, she could take a shower afterward. She smiled at her luck and headed for the gym.

Later, during lunch, she spotted her chemistry teacher head for the small stage at the front of the cafeteria. Elbowing Bette, she guided her attention to the person on stage.

Mr. Jenkins tapped the mic, causing everyone to look up. "Can I have your attention please. For those of you that don't already know, tomorrow is the annual Gotham Academy ball. You are required a date and for those who haven't already got one, a date will be assigned for them after alphabetical order. The list is up in the main hall. The event starts at 9 and formal clothing is required. Thank you."

With that he stepped of the stage and chatter filled the cafeteria. "God, I am so glad that I have a date. Can you imagine having someone picked for you?" Bette said to the girl on her other side and Artemis sighed. The only male person in this school she knew was Dick and showing up to the ball with a junior was worse than showing up alone.

"Come on. Let's go check that list," Bette said as she dragged Artemis up onto her feet and out of the cafeteria. There was a small crowd around the list hanging on the wall and when it finally cleared, they got closer. "No way! You got Andrew."

The archer glared at the list and groaned. Of course.

"Who'd you get?"

She spun around to find Dick standing behind her, smiling. Bette rolled her eyes, still seeing him as the annoying freshman. "Andrew Marshalls. Just my luck." Bette gasped and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you kidding? How can you be complaining. He's hot."

The freshman chuckled and elbowed Artemis. "Don't worry about Artemis. She normally just goes for the redheads."

Artemis's eyes widened and she provided a kick to his leg, which he avoided without a blink. "Redheads, huh?" Bette said teasingly, wagging her eyebrows. "Anyone special?" The blonde saw her teammate open his mouth and she pushed him away. He was chuckling when she grabbed Bette's arm and walked away, delivering one final glare over her shoulder to Dick before she made a turn and he disappeared from view.

…...

Robin stepped into the living room and smiled when he saw his friend lying on the couch. "Plan didn't work out?"

Wally looked up and shook his head, thinking of his failed attempt at finding Artemis's journal. In all honesty, it was probably a long shot that she wrote in a diary, let alone kept it at Mt. Justice. Maybe his cat IQ number was just getting to him. "So, what's your next move?" the acrobat asked and Wally grinned. Robin shook his head and pushed him off the couch playfully. "Well, if I were you, I'd better work quickly. A little birdie told me that Artemis is going to the school ball tomorrow with some Andrew guy."

The cat froze, claws digging into the couch as he was trying to haul himself up. "Apparently he's her assigned date." His grip loosened and he fell to the floor, making his friend laugh at him. "Don't worry dude. From what I heard from Arty, the guy scores way low on the astrous meter," he said, propping his legs up on the counter and switching the TV on.

Feeling slightly uneasy, Wally jumped back onto the couch, trying to focus on the movie currently showing. Rob was right, he had to move fast. Unfortunately, he had to wait for a new mission for plan B to be put into motion.

"Come on Artemis, it will be fun."

Wally opened one eye slightly, realizing he had fallen asleep. For how long, he had no idea. Glancing around, he saw that Rob had left. "Like hell it will. I hate shopping, and I'm not even going to that stupid thing anyway. Thanks but no thanks. Sorry M'gann."

"Please. Ever since I got to Earth I've been dying to give someone a make-over. Pretty please?"

He heard Artemis groan. The room went silent and Wally peeked over the top of the couch. Megan was standing in front of Artemis, fingers entwined and begging. The blonde had her arms crossed and he could see that she was trying very hard not to give in. Finally, when Megan nudged her slightly, Artemis caved. "Alright, you can take me. Just don't make a big deal out of it."

The martian squealed but her happiness was cut short. "Team, report to the main room." Batman's voice echoed throughout the whole cave. Artemis patted Megan reassuringly on the shoulder, trying to hide her relief. "Sorry Megan. We'll just have to do this some other time."

The girls disappeared from view and Wally jumped off the couch. Reaching out his front paws, he stretched his back before shaking himself fully awake. He sped to the main room to find the rest of the team staring up at Batman's face on the screen. Skidding to a halt, Wally slid across the floor and stopped when he hit the wall opposite from the door. No one looked in his direction so he slowly walked over to join the group.

"Red Arrow is already on it but he won't be able handle all three of them for long. Get to Star City ASAP." The screen shrunk and dissolved, only seconds passing before the team rushed out the door. Wally followed quickly, slipping into the bio-ship.

Halfway to Star City, his cover was blown. After a harsh turn he slid from his place in the carriage shelf and down to the floor. Conner was the first to unbuckle himself and grab the cat.

"Look what we have here," the kryptonian announced as he lifted Wally up for everyone to see.

"Wally! What are you doing here?" Artemis shouted, getting up from her seat. Conner dropped Wally onto the floor and he started backing away from an approaching Artemis. _I came to help, _he tried, causing the archer to let out a laugh. "You are a cat, how on earth are you going to help. You could get yourself killed."

_Didn't knew you cared,_ Wally shot back smarmily.

"I don't," Artemis shouted back, the team sneakily watching from their seats. With them only hearing one half of the conversation, they could only guess what was going on between them. "I just don't want you to screw up another mission," she continued. Wally hissed in response before turning away from her grumpily. Eyes closed, he lifted up his chin and sat down, completely intent on ignoring her. The archer let out a loud sigh of annoyance, also turning around and sitting back down in her seat.

Robin and Aqualad shot knowing glances, the former smiling at his friends stubbornness.

"We're here," Miss Martian announced as they flew over Star City. When they finally found level ground, she landed the bio-ship and opened the hatch. After establishing a mental link, all team members ran out except for Kid Flash and Robin. "Will you be okay out there?" Robin asked his friend who was heading out. Wally let out a small meow. _I'll be more then okay. I am going to drag the truth out of her if it's the last thing I do._

Robin shook his head and picked up the cat. The speedster squirmed in his hands, but with no luck. "Just remember that when it comes to admitting supposed feelings, you haven't exactly been up to your A- game," Robin advised. Wally scoffed, which sounded like he was about to cough up a hairball, and pushed at his friend with his paw. Robin finally put him down and the cat started walking away. _Please. Who said I had feelings for that... that... her. I'm just helping her confront her own feelings for the Wall-man. _

With that, he braced himself and then shot out of the bio-ship, quickly catching up with them team. Robin sighed at his friend, finding it ridiculous that one could be so incredibly dense.

_If it's not to much trouble, we could use your help, _Artemis's voice echoed in his head. Stepping outside, he waited for the ship to get into camouflage mode before sprinting to catch up with his teammates.

They arrived at their giving destination, finding the supposed battle-field empty. _Where's Red Arr-_

The archer in question busted through the wall of the school, landing on the football field and rolling to a stop. Emerging from the hole were Cheshire, Sportsmaster and Klarion. Wally groaned when he saw the witch boy, pondering on how the bad guys always seemed to be escaping Belle Reve.

Seeing the trio head for their knocked out ally, they ran towards the football court. Wally was the first to get there, nudging his friend with his head. Robin arrived next with the rest of the team close behind.

"Arrow, wake up." Robin grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him, the knocked out archer finally coming around. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Good, you're here. And I see you brought your secret weapon," he added sarcastically, looking straight at Wally. The speedster frowned but Aqualad took charge. "We do not have time for this. Get in positions."

Everyone immediately dropped into a battle stance, the two archers drawing the string. Aqualad had his water bearers at the ready in the shape of two swords, his normally black tattoos starting to glow a bright blue. Conner stood protectively next to Megan, both slightly crouched in defense. Robin was patiently waiting at the back of the group, both hands lingering over his belt. Lastly, Kid Flash was standing to the side, tail puffed, back arched and his ears pressed down to his head. He looked extremely out of place as he stood there growling, watching Klarion closely.

In a matter of seconds, the enemy seemed to have reached the group and the battle started with a smoke bomb from Cheshire going off. Wally was temporarily blinded as the smoke spread and he could hear his teammates cough and sputter. He heard the sound of metal hitting metal and what he assumed was an arrow from either archer going off. Conner screamed and the sound of someone being thrown to the ground was clear.

Robin's laugh echoed through the smoke and the whirring sound of a batarang was heard before Wally saw it fly past his face. He backed away slightly, thinking that joining the mission might not have been his best idea up to date. The smoke started to clear slightly and he found himself left alone on the football field, the rest of the team a few feet away. He pushed himself to start and sped towards his team, coming to an almost complete stop when a block of rock shot up from the ground. Skidding slightly, he used his claws to avoid smashing into the now raised ground.

Breathing in relief, he looked up only to panic again. Klarion was standing at the top of the rock, grinning wickedly down at him. "How 'bout this time, I turn you into something that doesn't move. Say, a dead cat?"

Wally dodged the magical red clawed hand that tried to clamp onto him, shooting away from the rock. His team was still on the same spot, Aqualad and Red Arrow trying to take down Cheshire while Superboy and Robin took on Sportsmaster. Artemis and Megan were nowhere to be seen but when he looked closer, he saw the martian lying on the ground and Artemis desperately trying to wake her. He headed towards them but was once again stopped by the Lord of Chaos.

The ground in front of Wally was hit by a red blast and a few more followed, the last one hitting him straight in the back. He flew forward from the force of the blow, rolling to a stop. He saw Klarion approach and tried to get up. As he tried, he felt his ribs burn with pain and he vaguely remembered learning about how fragile a cat's bones were. His were most likely fractured, or worse. When he finally managed to lift himself of the ground, a kick sent him down again.

The brat was looming over him, hands aglow. "Bye bye kitty."

Wally watched with terror as the flames grew bigger and bigger. Suddenly, an arrow landed next to him and as it hit the ground, a thick smoke emerged from it. He saw the death shot meant for him miss and then heard Klarion grunt in what he hoped was pain. Seconds later, a pair of hands wrapped carefully around him and he was lifted up. The person holding him carried him out of the smoke and that's when he saw his teammates tying up Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

Suddenly remembering that he was being carried, he looked up to find that Artemis was holding him. _I knew you cared_, he thought, feeling her panic from before through their mental link.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Shut it or I might just drop you," she threatened, but Wally could tell it was half-hearted. _Just admit it. You like me._

Stopping, the archer looked down to the injured cat in her hands, trying to make sense of him. "What is your deal? When I first showed up, you treated me like scum. Then, when we lost our memory in Bialya you were super nice to me but as soon as it returned you went back to flirting with Megan. And now you're pulling this crap on me. Is messing with my head all fun and games for you? Do you really hate me that much?"

Every hero on the school ground had turned to watch the pair, silently waiting for Wally's response. The speedster sputtered as he tried to rearrange himself in her grip, hoping to have better luck looking at her face. _What? I don't hate you. I just... _he trailed of completely lost on what to say. Again, his completely unplanned plan had failed. Artemis was still looking at him, waiting for a continuation. He felt Robin's stare practically burning holes into his head and was reminded of his words before they left the bio ship.

Turning his attention back to Artemis, he took a deep breath and made eye contact. Now or never. _The reason I've been such a jerk to you isn't because I hate you. I actually really, really- look out!_

Artemis swiveled around quickly enough to see the block of rock rise from the ground and hit her. In a blink of second Wally felt her throw him away before he heard the sickening crunch as rocks broke bones. His head landed on the sidewalk, the last thing he heard before blacking out being Megan and Robin shouting.

…...

**A/N: Damn, don't you just love cliffhangers *evil grin* So I made up with the delayed update by giving you guys a good chapter? -.-'**

**I think there's just one chapter, maybe two, left and then I might do an Epilogue! Don't forget to review ;)**


	13. Of Schoolballs and Hairballs

_**A/N: So a lot of people were pissed about the cliffhanger in the last chapter and I think I even received a couple of death threats, which means that my work here is done :) So hope you had a lovely holiday and a Happy New Year. Sorry for the late ud but with school, family drama and being currently ill I wasn't exactly compelled to write!**_

…_**...**_

_Where am I? God, why does my head feel like it was cracked open? And my shoulder hurts like hell. I must have dislocated it. What happened?_

Her eyes were closed but she could see from under her eyelids that it was dark. A faint beeping sound could be heard and she could feel a slight pressure on her finger. She was definitely in the medical room. The last thing she remembered was heading into battle and thinking it was over and then something happened- she squeezed her eyes shut, that last memory looming at the back of her mind, refusing to be remembered.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Artemis remembered the flat surface of the ground rising up to greet her and that brat Klarion grinning manically as he commanded his rock to crush her. Thank god she had been able to throw Wally away-

Her eyes flew open, causing her head to pound even harder. The only light in the room was the sliver of light coming in from under the door, but it wasn't nearly enough for her to make sense of anything in the room. Just as she was about to panic, she heard it. A faint breathing that seemed to be right besides her ear. She relaxed and moved her uninjured hand to pet him. Only, she wasn't met with the furry skin she was used to. It felt more like a nose.

She snapped her hand back, turning her head an peering in the darkness as she forced her eyes to adjust. When she was starting to see blobs, she squeezed her eyes shut and then reopened them, and screamed. Wally frowned at the noise, groggily opening his eyes.

He heard some heavy breathing and after a few moments, he saw Artemis sitting on the same bed as he, clutching her left arm, looking shocked.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes grew even wider and she pointed at him with a shaky hand. "You're you again."

"What do you mean I'm..." Wally looked down and then it hit him. He felt 8 times bigger and a whole lot less furrier. "I'm back to normal," he shouted, feeling his face just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After pinching his arm, he laughed and pumped his arm into the air victoriously.

Artemis's gasp snapped him out of his joy, causing him to look at her in confusion. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She let out a small laugh. "I think the question needed here is; are you _naked_?"

Wally scoffed and let out a laugh of his own, waving her off. "What do you mean am I-" he glanced down and realized that he was in fact, sitting on a hospital bed, with Artemis. Stark. Naked.

He yelped and flailed hopelessly around, finally falling off the bed, dragging the covers with him. Artemis ripped the clip off her finger and moved forward, peeking off the edge of the bed. The covers were lying on the floor, a human sized lump huddled under them. Artemis let out a small snort before bursting into laughter. Her head ached with every breath but this was too good.

"Stop laughing," Wally said from his place on the floor, his tone laced with complete and utter embarrassment. As the archer gasped for air, she realized that the machine connected to the finger clip was making a loud and drawn out beep, the line on the monitor completely flat. Just as she was about to pull the plug or turn it off, the door to the room bust open and the whole team and the Flash appeared in the room with Batman following behind, calm as always.

The room filled with light from the hall, Artemis turning her head and shielding her eyes from the sudden burst of light.

"Are you guys okay?" Megan asked looking worriedly at Artemis. "Hey, where's Cat Flash?" Robin asked as he stepped forward. Artemis grinned as she moved her hand to point to the floor. "Guess who's back to normal?"

Everyone turned their attention to the sheet covered lump on the floor, Artemis chuckling to herself. "Go away," Wally suddenly said, his voice sounding small and whiny. The attention of the team turned back to Artemis and she shrugged with her good shoulder. "As it turns out, animals only turn into humans that _aren't_ fully clothed."

Wide eyed, the team looked towards Wally, who was groaning loudly, muttering something incoherent. Robin was the first to join Artemis in her glee, the rest of the team soon starting to smile as they watched their supposed patients laughing and back to normal. Even Batman's lips moved slightly upwards as he felt the tension of the last hours blow away with Robin and Artemis's laughter.

…...

"We've ran the scan three times already. You are completely healthy. I guess the injuries just disappeared along with your tail," Robin teased, laughing as he dodged a punch from his friend. "Okay, I get it. Stop with the cat jokes. But um... what about you and Artemis?"

Wally snapped his head towards his friend, begging for his cheeks not to go up in flames. "What _about_ me and Artemis?" he countered, standing up from the hospital bed and fixing the light blue hospital gown he had been given.

"Well, before she got sucker punched by a rock, things were looking pretty intense between you guys. Come on, spill," the Boy Wonder encouraged, hoping for every detail. Wally rolled his eyes and laid a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "Dude, I'm saying this to protect you. Stop now or you might just lose a limb." With that he pushed him off balance and left the room.

It wasn't until and hour later that the redhead approached Robin again, casually plopping himself down into the couch next to him. The younger boy kept his attention focused on the TV screen so Wally cleared his throat. "So, any news on Artemis?" he asked as casually as he could.

Robin lunged from the couch to tower over his friend, a triumphant grin on his face. "I knew you were in love with her," he practically shouted, the speedster blushing fiercely before slapping away the accusing finger Robin was pointing at him. "No! Maybe. Alright fine... a little," he finally admitted in a hushed tone, glancing around carefully.

"You love her... a little?" the acrobat asked in amusement, enjoying the way his friend was starting to squirm.

"Or a lot, I don't know," he shouted before once again glancing around. When he was sure that no one was around he sighed. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. She thinks that I hate her and the feeling is probably mutual."

Robin's smile faded as he heard the surrender in his friend's tone. He sat down and then patted his back. Just as he was looking for the right words, a thought crossed his mind. "Meet me back here in an hour," the Boy Wonder said before standing up and disappearing into his room.

When a few minutes had passed and Robin still hadn't emerged from his room, Wally grew curious and walked quietly to his friend's room. He placed his ear against the door and when he heard no sound coming from inside, he grabbed the doorknob and inched the door open. The room was dark but he could see the Robin uniform lying on the bed, with no sign of Robin himself inside.

"How does he do it?" he muttered to himself as he closed the door.

…...

Wally's hand lingered over the doorknob to the hospital room before it dropped back to his side. He could hear the sound of some movie playing from inside the room and he shook his head, thinking that coming to check up on her in the first place had been a bad idea.

He sighed and turned around to head back to his room.

"Gah!"

Robin was standing in front of him, smirking, the mischievous glint in his eyes visible even through the dark glass of the sunglasses perched on his nose. "Come on, the hour's up."

Despite his height, Robin managed quite easily to drag his friend back into the living room where a large garment bag was hanging from the shelf above the TV. "You brought me clothes," Wally stated before falling into the couch. "Now all my problems are solved," he added sarcastically and Robin shook his head. "Just hang onto the sarcasm for a moment, would ya?"

Reaching into his pocket, the dark haired boy pulled out a small flower. Again, Wally raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. "So clothes and a flower? What more could a guy want?"

Robin's patience was draining so without speaking he grabbed the zipper on the garment bag and dragged it down to reveal-

"A tuxedo? Now I'm seriously lost," Wally admitted, examining the slightly blue tuxedo.

"I wonder why I bother," Robin muttered to himself before pulling the tuxedo out of the bag. "This is for you to wear since you'll be accompanying Artemis's to her school ball tonight."

Wally's jaw dropped to the floor before he stood up and took the tux from his friend. "Now get your butt into that hospital room and ask her," Robin said, starting to push his stunned friend forward. "I can't."

The pushing stopped and Wally turned around. "What if she'll say no?"

"Well, if you don't ask she'll go to the prom with Andrew and rumor has it he's quite prone to sleeping with girls on the first date," Robin said as-a-matter-of-factly. Wally scowled deeply before snatching the corsage from his friend's hand and disappearing in a streak of red.

Wally burst into the hospital room, freezing as Artemis turned her attention away from the movie to stare at him. Standing in front of her smoldering gaze, he realized that preparing might have been a good plan. Clearing his throat, he moved the corsage out of view and behind his back, trying desperately to get his breathing back to normal. His breath suddenly turned wheezy and he grabbed his throat as he tried to catch his breath.

Artemis looked slightly worried as he struggled for breath and finally he coughed something into his hands. "Are you okay?" she asked carefully. Wally took in a few deep breaths before glancing into his hand and raising his eyebrows. "What is it?"

The speedster moved his hand so that the large hairball in his hand was clearly visible.

"Eww," Artemis groaned, turning her head away as Wally located a trashcan and disposed of the hairball. Turning her attention back to the redhead, she noticed something bright green in his hand. "What's- is that... a corsage?"

Wally looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he moved his eyes from the flowers to Artemis.

He took in a deep breath. _It's now or never. _"?" he rushed out, his words coming out jumbled.

"Excuse me?" Artemis said, lifting herself up in the bed. "Well, I heard that your date was assigned and you got Andrew and he's such a jerk so I thought that now that I'm not a cat anymore that we could-" Wally took in a deep breath before continuing in a whisper, "go to the ball together."

With his eyes closed he extended the arm holding the corsage and after a moment of silence he was surprised to find Artemis's hand brushing against his as she grabbed the corsage. Opening one eye carefully he saw that she had placed it on her wrist and was sporting a slight smile. "I'll be ready at eight."

Wally managed a nod before walking in a trance out the door. When it closed behind him he placed his back against the wall and slid to the floor. Someone was whistling and seconds later Robin walked by calmly, shooting the speedster an all knowing look as he passed

…...

**A/N: So not really a long chapter but it's something right? Right? Ah, forget it, I'll make it up with a (hopefully) awesome chapter next time and in the meantime I hope that awkward Wally managed to make you smile! Reviews for the sick author? :)**


	14. Of Dresses and Motorcycles

**A/N: Friggin 4900 words! Longest chapter I've written ever! Also the first story I've finished- that's right it's the last chapter *sniff* So I really hope you like how this ended and I would like to thank everyone for the amazing support, both through reviews, Story Alerts and Favorites.**

**Currently (01-17-2012) this is the count of SA and Faves.  
>Story Alert: 156<strong>

**Favorite Story:108  
>I can't believe so many people liked my story :) Thank you all so much, especially those who reviewed on every single chapter ;)<strong>

…**...**

"What was I thinking? I have nothing to wear," Artemis mumbled to herself as she threw the rest of her closet onto her bed. "I should have let Megan take me shopping when I had the chance. This night will be a complete-"

"Disaster," Wally shouted and Dick resisted the urge to plug his ears. "Maybe I should just text her and tell her that my concussion came back. What's her number?" The small boy extended both his arms, one holding the frantic redhead back and the other keeping his phone away from the prying hands. "Concussions don't re-appear out of the blue Kid Idiot," Robin said, struggling as his friend continued to grab for his phone. "Come on Rob, I just need-"

"A dress. Any dress will be fine, I just can't go to the ball wearing jeans and a jacket... Wait, can I?" Artemis ended hopefully, the loud scoff on the other end of the line assuring her that was not the case. "Don't worry Artemis, I will find you the perfect dress before Wally comes to pick you up tonight," Megan assured her, already floating towards the zeta beam. "Meet me at the Central City Mall as soon as you can. I'll find you a perfect dress if it's-"

"-the last thing that I do, I will help you," Dick said as he finally managed to push Wally back. The redhead crossed his arms and watched with a slight pout as his friend slid his phone into his pocket. "Now, I'll be at the ball so consider me your back-up plan if anything goes wrong," Dick said as he readjusted his sunglasses and scratched his head thoughtfully. "We already have a tux so all you need are-"

"Flowers? As a dress pattern? No way," Artemis objected stubbornly and the martian put back yet another dress with a sigh. They stepped out of the store and Artemis trudged forward angrily. "Just admit it, I'll never find a dress I'll- Megan?" Suddenly noticing the absence of her friend, Artemis turned around to see Megan staring through the window of Gemini Gems, a particular jade stone having caught her attention. The blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed the martian's hand, dragging her away from the sparkling stones. "We don't have time for jewelry, we have to find-"

"The flower store. It's just around the corner," Wally said as he dragged Dick on behind him. The black haired boy let himself be dragged on as his eyes wondered but suddenly he felt himself crash into Wally's back. The speedster was frozen in his place and Dick moved from behind him to glance around the corner. Artemis was dragging Megan away from a jewelry store and they were heading towards the boys.

Wally seemed to snap to it as he grabbed the smaller boy by the collar and pulled him away, both of them ducking into the nearest store. Hiding behind a rack of DVD's, they made a 'shh' motion with their hands to the clerk. They watched as the two girls walked past the store and then disappeared around another corner. Wally let out a sigh of relief and smiled thankfully at the guy behind the register, who was eyeing them warily.

"The girls are gone, let's move," Dick said but as he looked back, Wally was looking at the racks, grinning madly. Quickly, he grabbed a disc and walked over to the register, purchasing the DVD and thanking the clerk. "Can we go now?" the Boy Wonder complained as Wally walked out the door.

…..

"Oh my god Artemis, you look so gorgeous," Megan gushed as she watched Artemis twirl in front of the full length mirror in the martian's room. The archer only nodded as she tried to contain the grin that was threatening to break out. Just as they were about to leave the mall empty handed, save for the fries Artemis had been munching on, they had stopped at a '50% OFF EVERYTHING MUST GO' sign. With a shrug Artemis had followed Megan into the store and hidden in the corner hanging on a stray rack was the most elegant yet sexy green dress they had ever seen.

The store had no fitting rooms so they girls had bought the dress and rushed back to Mount Justice to try it on. Thankfully it was Artemis's exact fit and with it's slightly-past-knee length and spaghetti straps, it screamed Artemis. After putting on a pair of dark green heels she had borrowed from her mom's closet, Megan had pulled her hair into an updo and decorated it with a small green flower.

Megan asked her to do one more twirl and then let out a long 'hmm'. "There's something missing," she mumbled before hitting her head lightly with the palm of her head. "Hello Megan! You need jewelry."

Artemis rubbed her bare neck thoughtfully and then shook her head. "Forget it, I don't have any-"

Megan's hands appeared over the blonde's head and then placed a simple necklace around her neck. Artemis turned around and faced the beaming martian who was carrying a small box. "I have earrings that match."

…...

Wally rubbed his hands together, trying to rid them of the nervous sweat that was coating them.

"Stop fussing, you'll wrinkle the tux," Dick scolded as he worked on something, his back facing the nervous redhead. Wally folded his arms and tapped his leg impatiently against the floor. Dick gritted his teeth as the tapping rapidly grew faster. When it started to sound fairly close to a drill, the acrobat slammed his palm against the desk he was leaning on and the tapping stopped.

"Whatcha working on?" Wally asked as he watched his friend work and when Dick didn't answer, the cause most likely being annoyance with the speedster, Wally walked up to the table. Easily looking over the small boy's shoulder, Wally could see that he was folding a dark green handkerchief. "Umm, what are you doing?"

Dick grumbled something inaudible before turning around. "Remind me never to volunteer as your wingman again," he said as he started to stuff the handkerchief into Wally's breast pocket. After smoothing it out, he stepped back to admire his handy work. "There. You'll definitely impress Artemis. You know, as long as you keep your mouth shut."

Laughing, Dick ducked the pillow that was thrown in his way but he was too slow to avoid the speedster that tackled into him. He flipped backwards and as Wally readied himself for another run, the acrobat let out a gasp and pointed at Wally. "Is that a... tail?"

Wally let out a noise that resembled a shriek and swiveled around in a few circles before realizing that there was nothing attached to his backside. Straightening himself, he realized that the spot his friend had been standing in was now vacant. "Wallace, your friend just left. He told me to remind you to be on time."

Suppressing a groan, Wally thanked his mom and flopped down onto the bed. "I hate it when he does that ninja disappearing thing."

…...

Dick slipped his hands into his pockets as they stood a few feet away from the zeta-beams, waiting for their dates to arrive. From the corner of his eye, he could see Wally shaking as he tried his best to stand still. Finally, the speedster shook out his whole body and started pacing around. He was mumbling to himself and despite being so close, Dick could only hear words like 'Artemis', 'Ball', and something that sounded an awful lot like 'complete fool out of myself.'

After watching him practically run around the whole space of the cave, Wally suddenly returned with his hands full of food. On the top was a bowl of M&M which he dove his hand into and proceeded to stuff them into his mouth. After a few minutes of silence filled with Wally crunching on the colored chocolates, a pack of crackers and a banana, a thought suddenly crossed the redhead's mind. "Hey, who's your date to the ball?" he asked, the words muffled by the large piece of fruit he was currently chewing on.

Dick continued to stare at the cave's entrance, ignoring his friend the best he could. "It's someone who obviously knows about the cave since they're meeting us here. So it's someone from the League. I hope it's someone around your age and I'm pretty sure it's not Megan. So that leaves-"

"Recognized; Zatanna. A03. Artemis B07."

Wally dropped the last of the food he was holding onto the nearest counter and was next to his friend in seconds. Both girls walked in laughing and the redhead tugged at his collar, feeling every ounce of air being sucked out of the room. He glanced over at his friend, who stood completely still, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Uh-uh. No way. You are not wearing _sunglasses_ to a ball," Zatanna argued as she drew closer to the boys, but Dick only shrugged and mumbled something about Batman. The two dove into a conversation and Artemis stood a little behind the young magician, rubbing her hand awkwardly. Wally cleared his throat and forced on a smile despite the immense amount of butterflies fluttering around his stomach.

"Hi," he said, or squeaked, coughing before trying again. "You look... wow."

Artemis begged for her cheeks not to redden before stepping a bit closer, her balance slightly wobbly from the heels. "So the Wall-man is finally speechless. I think hell just froze over," she said thoughtfully, gaining a loud 'Hey!' from Wally.

She grinned and than looked towards the other two. "So are we leaving?" she asked and Dick turned his head. "Sure, let me just go grab helmets."

"What?" Artemis and Wally shouted in unison and Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Well we're not walking," she explained as if it were obvious before following Dick towards the garage. Wally sighed before making a gesture with his hand. "Shall we?"

Artemis nodded numbly and followed suit with Wally trailing her.

After carefully placing the helmet on her head, Artemis lifted her dress slightly and swung her arm over the motorcycle. Looking down, she groaned. "I can't ride a motorcycle in heels. God, why did I let Megan talk me into wearing heels."

She looked over to see the other three already on their bikes, Zatanna having transformed into something better suited for driving.

Dick seemed to realize the problem and then smirked. "You can ride with KF," he piped up, causing both teens to turn to him with death glares. Artemis finally caved and after snatching a jacket off one of the hangers, she sat down behind Wally.

Artemis moved her hands to the back of the vehicle, grabbing the underside of the seat for support. The hatch to the outside opened and Dick went first, kick-starting the motorcycle and speeding out of the cave. Zatanna followed and when Wally started the engine and started moving, Artemis moved her hands and wound them around Wally's waist to keep from falling off. He could feel himself blush as he picked up the speed and swerved, her grip tightening.

Her muscles tensed as she tightened her grip, trying her best not to fall off. Despite her immense dislike towards the cheesy-romantic scenario, she had to admit that Wally felt incredibly warm even through the fabric of the leather jacket she was wearing. When she felt the motorcycle slow down and finally stop, she immediately released Wally and he stood up, offering his hand to help her up.

Dick and Zatanna were already waiting at the gate, the pair of them wearing matching smirks as they watched Wally help Artemis off the vehicle.

Together, the four of them walked towards the school and as they got closer, Dick noticed someone standing at the doors. "Isn't that-?"

"Finally. I've been calling your cell for the last hour and- who's this guy?" Andrew was blocking the door, pointing an accusing finger at Wally. The redhead pushed him away which angered the blonde who shoved him back. Artemis rolled her eyes and stepped between the two. "I e-mailed you this morning, I got myself a new date. Your company is no longer required."

"That's right, get out of here," Wally quipped form behind Artemis, causing the other boy to charge at him again. He moved past Artemis and swung his arm at Wally, who moved away and then pushed his back, making Andrew stumble and fall. "Let's go before I bite him again."

Artemis chuckled slightly as she dragged him away, leaving behind a confused Andrew.

Dick swung the large door open and a teacher standing inside greeted them, eyeing the younger boy's eye wear sceptically. "Told you you'd look stupid with those glasses," Zatanna said and Dick rolled his eyes, dragging her onto the dance floor in hopes to get her mind of the glasses.

Artemis and Wally stood awkwardly next to the door for a few minutes, their hands inches apart but not touching. Finally the redhead cleared his throat and pointed over his shoulder towards the crowd of teenagers. "I'll go grab us some... punch," he said slowly before taking a step to the left, stopping, turning to the right and walking away. Artemis smiled as she watched him walk away, doing his best not to bump into people on the way.

"So, who's the redhead?"

Turning her head slightly, Artemis saw Bette standing next to her, watching Wally leave. "Just a friend," she replied in a monotone voice.

"This ''friend'' wouldn't happen to be the redhead that freshman was talking about a few days ago ," Bette said, looking from Wally to Dick who looked tiny amongst the throng of teenagers on the dance floor. Artemis blushed before she could catch herself and her friend smiled. "I knew it. You are totally into this guy," she exclaimed and the terrified archer shushed her down. Wally smiled as he walked towards the girls, handing Artemis a drink, and Bette smiled back politely. "Hi. I'm Bette, Artemis's student liaison."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wally," he introduced himself and Artemis turned to her friend, whispering loudly to her, "No, he's not joking. His name really is Wally. Wallace to be exact-"

"Let's dance," Wally shouted as he put down his drink, drowning out Artemis's voice and the other girl turned to him with an amused look. Before Artemis could object, the redhead had disposed of her untouched drink, grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the middle of the floor. "Wally come on, I don't dance," she complained, but he wasn't hearing any of it. "You don't mean to tell me the great Artemis, the one who broke her arm and insisted on going into battle the day after, can't dance," he taunted.

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not that I can't dance, I just... don't."

Wally grinned and grabbed her hands from their crossed position, starting to swing them carefully from side to side. Artemis looked to the ground and despite the darkness, he could see her blush. They danced together for a few songs, Wally leading her by her hands in a barely-a-dance dance. Suddenly he went from swinging her hands to spinning her around in a circle and then pulling her close, grabbing her waist. She laughed loudly, completely taken by surprise. A spinning light passed by them and lit up their faces, inches apart.

"Hey, what's that?"

Their heads turned in the direction off the person that had asked, seeing that it was Zatanna. She was standing by the open door and staring at something outside. Dick had joined her quickly and Wally let go of Artemis. When they got to the other two they saw a bright light coming from the Central City Bank and seconds later a loud explosion could be heard. The four exchanged looks and as the teacher standing by the door closed it, they sidled off in their own direction and then slipped out of the school.

…...

Artemis laughed as the zeta-beam brought them back to the cave, Wally following close behind.

"I'm sorry about your dress," Wally said sympathetically as he gestured towards the giant rip towards the bottom of her dress. Artemis shrugged. "Don't worry. I got my revenge." She smirked as she remembered the bank robber groaning in pain. "And, as much as I loved the dress, I never would have used it."

"Damn shame. I would have loved to see you wear it again," he said somewhat dreamily and the archer turned around. "Not that what you wear everyday doesn't look good on you too," he added, his hands raised up in a defensive position. Artemis turned back around and Wally slapped his forehead. _Idiot_.

"I'm gonna go put some bandages on my feet," she called over her shoulder, wincing slightly with every step, he noticed.

After driving to the scene of the attempted robbery, Artemis had taken two steps on her heels, let out a growl of frustration and then thrown them off, running towards the scene barefoot.

As soon as he heard the door to the bathroom close, he zipped into his room and back into the TV room, throwing the DVD into the player before running into the kitchen. In three trips the coffee table standing in front of the couch was filled with snacks and drinks and after one last trip into both bedrooms, the two small couches were holding a duvet and pillow each.

He could hear the bathroom door unlock and Artemis walked back into the main room, surprised to find it empty.

"Over here!" Wally shouted and she followed his voice to find him lounged in of the chairs. "Since the night didn't go exactly as planned, I thought we'd end it with a movie," he said, gesturing to the other sofa. Artemis smiled and jumped over the back of the chair, grabbing the bowl of popcorn for herself. Wally complained with a 'Hey!' to which Artemis responded by throwing a handful of popcorn at his face. He grumbled something about girls being selfish and turned on the TV.

"What are we watching exactly?" she asked as the opening credits started rolling.

"Oh, it's just this movie I bought today. It's about a ninja girl who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan."

Artemis gaped and then grabbed the DVD cover lying on the table, reading the back of it and then throwing it at Wally. "I can't believe you found this."

Wally shrugged and then pointed at his chest. "What can I say? Nothing's impossible for the Wall-man."

Another handful of popcorn landed in his face and he grabbed the small bowl of gummiworms, throwing them in her direction. She dodged them and grinned, digging her hand into the bowl of salted popcorn. "Bring it."

…...

Wally wriggled around in his seat and then groaned. "I have no space," he complained and Artemis kicked his leg. "Shh, I'm watching the movie."

He sighed and put his elbow on the armrest, placing his chin on his open hand. When a couple of minutes had passed he squirmed again. "Stop moving. Besides, it's your fault that we have to share the couch. You were the one that started using soda as ammo."

"But you're the one that's taking up three-fourth of the couch," he exclaimed, gesturing to her lying position while he was being squished closer to the armrest by her feet, inch by inch.

"Fine," she caved, lifting her legs, allowing him to move closer before she placed them back down, now on top of his thighs.

"Your toes smell," he commented and without missing a beat, she replied, "Well your breath smells like cat food."

The two sat, or lay, in silence as a cheesy battle scene ended on the TV, quickly switching into a nauseatingly cheesy romance scene. The ninja couple stood facing each other and a some words were exchanged which Artemis didn't catch. She was watching Wally's face as he stared with enthusiasm at the TV, stuffing a mouthful of Nachos into his mouth, the pile of candy wrappers on the floor showing the remains of his scarfed down food.

She felt his feet squirm under hers and just as she expected, he moved around a few times before pushing Artemis's legs off, causing her to slide to the floor. She looked up in disbelieve, but Wally continued to stare at the screen. She stood off, brushed some invisible lint off her pants before turning around, grabbing a pillow and smacking Wally across the face. The intensity of the blow caused Wally to roll over the armrest and hit the floor with a thud.

Seconds later his head appeared around the couch and he narrowed his eyes at her, grabbing the other pillow in a flash. They stood for a few moments, the movie momentarily forgotten during the battle and in a blink of an eye, Wally charged. With the pillow raised over his head, he sped up to her and smacked her torso, causing her to fly back into the couch. He pounced on her, using his legs to hold her down, one hand used to pin her arms over her head and the other inches away from the side of her stomach, a grin on his face.

She noticed the hand lingering over her and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't-"

She was cut off by Wally grabbing the side of her stomach and starting to tickle her stomach mercilessly. She shouted and laughed and after squirming around in his grip she finally managed to get one hand free and used it to hit him until he finally caved. "Fine. You win. Just stop hitting me."

She was breathing harshly, trying to catch her breath and Wally looked just as exhausted as she, the tiniest dribble of sweat on his forehead. His hair was hanging in front of his eyes and his skin was slightly red from struggling.

"You are such a wim-"

The rest of the word was sucked out of her as Wally moved down and in a split second, kissed her, almost mimicking the ninja couple on screen who were locking lips.

He tasted like candy and nachos and something that could only be described as Wally. When he finally pulled back and looked down at Artemis, who was staring straight up at him, her eyes wide in what seemed like shock. She raised her arm and he flinched. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." Eyes closed, he didn't see the hand that snaked around his neck and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down again.

When they both broke for air, Wally was positively beaming. "I knew you liked me," he exclaimed, but upon noticing the questioning expression on her face he cleared his throat and opened his mouth before shutting it again. "So..." he finally said. "You do like me? Right?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. "Do you really peg me as the type that has random make-out session with random people? Because if you do, I'm insulted."

He smiled and moved down once again but they were interrupted. "Recognized, Robin. B04. Miss Martian. B05. Superboy. B04. Aqualad. B03."

Artemis quickly made an attempt at sitting up, completely forgetting the fact that Wally was still sitting on top of her. As she moved up, he lost his balance and fell to the floor, dragging Artemis down with him. She landed on top of him and he grinned up at her, earning himself a slap on the shoulder. "Be quiet," she hissed, straining her ears for the footsteps of her teammates. "What are they doing here anyway? It's like 3 Am?" Wally questioned to himself, Artemis shushing at him in response.

The lights over them turned on and moved closer to Wally. "I could get used to this," he whispered as he commented on their position and Artemis ignored it as she moved her head to peek under the couch. She recognized the shoes of Aqualad and Miss Martian standing just behind the couch, looking in the direction of the TV. She heard Conner's voice asking about a soda from the kitchen, but there was no sign of Robin. "Where's Robin?" she whispered

"I'm here."

Artemis and Wally shrunk down before raising their heads to see Robin looming over them, an amused grin on his face. "I see you two had a fun evening."

The archer stood up, pulling Wally up with her, noticing that his face was turning just as red as his hair. You could barely see the freckles...

"If were done staring at KF..." Robin said, snapping her attention back. The other three team-members were watching with different levels of enthusiasm, Megan being the happiest. "Oh my god, are you guys together? Hello Megan, they've liked each other since they met-"

"I have not," they said in unison, Artemis huffing and waving them off, claiming that she was going to bed. As the door to her room slammed, Wally groaned. "Dude!" Robin raised his shoulder, an innocent smile on his face. "What?"

"Just... Never mind," he gave up, stepping into the kitchen and grabbing a soda from the fridge. The room was silent. "Did you kiss?"

Everyone turned to Robin, who was looking at Wally expectantly. "That is so not the smoothest way to put that question... but yes," the redhead answered, finishing with a smile. Megan let out a small laugh and started smiling and strangely, so did Robin. "Kaldur, Conner. 20 bucks, in cash preferably."

Wally gaped before standing up. "You guys were betting on my love life? I mean Rob I understand and even Conner but Kaldur? I thought you were the mature one. You should be ashamed," he said grumpily, eliciting a small smile from the atlantian. "I am sorry my friend, but Robin has a way of making bets very intriguing."

Waving him off, Wally turned back to his soda can, unable to stay mad due to recent events.

The room went silent, again, and Robin broke the silence, again. "Wait, if intriguing means interesting, does triguing mean uninteresting?" he pondered. The team groaned and left, Robin snickering to himself as he stood left alone. They were too easy to mess with.

…...

Artemis pulled the duvet over her head, hearing the chatter outside, cursing herself for a moment for not going home. She had been spending a lot of nights at Mt. Justice lately, the room was starting to resemble her own. Clothes were scattered across the floor and she'd even went through the trouble of finding a small Alice In Wonderland poster that was hanging over her bed. As she closed her eyes, she found that the bed felt strangely empty.

Over the week, she'd grown used to the comforting sound of the cat purring and the warmth that seemed to radiate off him in waves when he snuggled close to her.

She sighed and rolled over to the other side, the tingling feeling on her lips and the lingering taste of nachos in her mouth. She flopped onto her back and sighed, wondering if she should go back out there. As she focused on listening, she realized that everything had gone quiet. She sighed.

Wally lingered outside her door, hand wavering over the door handle. After a moments consideration he pushed it down slowly and the creak the door gave as it opened seemed ridiculously loud in the quiet.

The room was dark. Artemis was in her bed and it looked like she wasn't moving. He had tried to fall asleep himself but failed miserably. His mattress had seemed too springy and his duvet too thick and the pillow too lumpy. He looked at her sleeping form and started to wonder if his bed was the problem, or if it was the lack of person sleeping in it.

"Artemis," he whispered and when she didn't budge, he slowly tread the floor, getting a deja vu from his time as a cat, trying his best not to wake her up. She was lying on her left side at the edge of the bed, leaving a huge empty space. Lifting the duvet carefully, he sat in the bed and then lay down, waiting for a few moments before moving his arm around her waist. As he snuggled closer, he felt himself quickly drift to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Artemis's voice was raspy and Wally jumped at the sound of it.

"Umm... sleeping?"

There was silence and for a moments Wally expected her to kick him out of the bed. "I'll get you tomorrow," she said sleepily.

The room fell silent and just when he thought she'd drifted off to sleep, she spoke again. "For what it's worth, I'd choose watching a movie with you over going to a ball any day." The she entwined her hand with his and closed her eyes again, both of them falling asleep with a small smile gracing their faces.

…...

**A/N: Umm... tada? So the last chapter of this story, I hope it was what you expected or more :) Really really fluffy chapter (No sh*t there was a pillow fight. Ba dum tssh...) and I just tried to make it as plausible but still cute as I could since I'm not a big fan of angst so yeah! Thinking about doing an Epilouge, any thoughts? **

**So tell me what you thought of this chapter, of this story or whatever, just leave a review with your thoughts :) And again, thanks for all the reviews and Story Alerts and Favorites and Author Alerts and Favorites! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D**


	15. AN EPILOGUE!

Hey guys, so a lot of people were asking for an epilogue, but thinking it over I realized that doing a full blown epilogue or a sequel wasn't a good idea. So instead I went with a somewhat epilogue-ish one-shot which you should definitely read for some fluff! That is, after you kindly read this important Author's Note!

But holding on the important, I'm gonna start with some shameless advertising :) I made a Dick Grayson video with the song Conversations With My 13 Year Old self that is worth checking out... and... you know, commenting on! Pwease? *.* http:/ www . Youtube . com /watch?v=YaSPkfyf5a4 (Remove the spaces)

On to more important stuff. Now that HKK it finished I'm dying to write some more Spitfire's and I have a few ideas, but unfortunately I can't decide which I want to write, I like them all too much. So, I need your help. Below you'll find the summaries and if you would be so kind as to review and tell me what you'd like to read, it would help me a lot! Thanks ;)

**Summary:**"What do you mean I'm useless? You can't even hold a bow. All you do is move your feet and run. There is no way you could last without powers, you'd be dead within the week." The famous soul-switch in the form of Spitfire. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Despite destroying Cadmus, some DNA got salvaged and used and now the redheaded clone is intent on causing trouble within the Young Justice group, especially with Artemis. Wally/Artemis Spitfire Supermartian Robin/Zatanna

**Summary:** "Is this Artemis? My name is Mr. Thomphson and I'm calling on behalf of you friend Wallace. Seems someone spiked the punch and he is in no shape to get himself home." Drunk Wally and pissed Artemis. Sounds fun! Spitfire One-Shot

Now what are you doing here? Go read that one shot! (A Year Later...)


End file.
